Naruto: Red Strands of Fate
by MorikoSenju
Summary: Where Kushina Uzumaki refuses to be pushed to the back of her husbands seal. She not only sealed a part of her chakra inside her son but infused her chains with all of her will and love and shoved as many of them inside her son as she could. Eventually he gains more of his father's traits and has a familiar obsession for red hair. Oh, and the angsting fox in his head. Shounen Ai.
1. What is a precious person

**Mira:** **Alright, I'll admit it... I have fallen to the NaruGaa/GaaNaru shipping. I have truly become a Yaoi fan-girl. So, this needed a new story! And also gave me to desire to continue everything else!**

 **Uzumaki Naruto took after his mother in most things, including personality. However, after being continuously ignored and berated he eventually gains more of his father's traits, and awakens his mother's Yin Chakra type. Shrewd, determined, and quite he watches the world around him and tries to determine the most advantages he can find for himself. All the while trying to fix his terrible chakra control, conceal his excitable need to shout, Handle his sudden violent tendencies, calm down his unconscious obsession with ramen, control the odd glowing chains that try to protect him, understand his sentimentality to the color orange, and figure out his attraction to the color red...oh yea, and the giant angsting furball he sees when he sleeps.  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: What is a precious person?**

The leaves blew over the village in the same serene dance they always did. There was a saying that, unlike the rest of the world Kohona was unchanging. Even if the village were to be destroyed beyond recognition… It would be rebuilt in a copied image of what it once was. Not a single thing changed or missed. And in a sense it was. It had been and was the most powerful of the five, the most peaceful… But then again, you can't trust words from the mouths of humans.

Uzumaki Naruto wasn't sure what to believe. Everything…was a lie. Kohona wasn't peaceful. It was ignorant. It was blissfully unaware of others outside of its own consciousness. Too arrogant, too foolish. He had come to think of Kohona as a person. After all, the old man always said that Kohona was the villagers and the people within themselves…

Naruto hated those villagers. They ignored him, while they never openly hurt him, other than a few hits and pushes. They never helped him. If they saw him coming they looked the other way. If he was hurt or hungry they looked at him with satisfied expressions. If he was lonely or sad they would stand away speaking about him in tones he could hear. Some were more outgoing in trying to break him. Not enough to permanently harm him… But enough to crush the small hope he had managed to scrape together.

The hope that was once again missing as he sat on his swing...the only constant in his life he could say he enjoyed. Since he had first sat there no one else dared approach. Mother's warning their children they would catch something. There were a few parents that didn't tell their children to stay away of course, but they never helped him either. They mostly just ignored him, the few times they did speak with him, they were nice. Well, kind of, to them he was just another kid that they didn't really care about. And that was the nicest he had ever been treated…

However like everyone else they forgot him easily…

It was lonely in Kohona.

He wished he didn't have to be so alone.

Sighing deeply he allowed his gaze to drift up toward the sky above him. The sky was a bright sapphire colour, as it lay above the Hidden Leaf Village. The sun shined a bright, golden glow, as its warmth graced the land. However, as this treasure was always present in the village, no one appreciated it. He stared at the sun, with a small grateful smile crossing his face. Even if he was lonely, he was grateful to be alive another day. Another day with the Owner of the Ramen stand and his daughter, another day with the Old man. Even though there were only a few reasons, they were more than enough. And they happened to be the most he had ever had, not to mention the only. They were the things he cared about, and remembering them, always made him forget about how he was treated. At least for a little while.

He sighed and closed his eyes as he felt his stomach start growling. Speaking of the ramen stand...he supposed it was time to eat. He swayed harshly before hopping from the swing he had been sitting on. Another frown crossed his face as he saw a group of adults and kids in front of the academy again. Usually, he would watch them, but today...he just didn't feel like it. He had always been so determined to make others notice him, to gain some form of attention. But lately...he found he was starting to prefer the quiet of being ignored as opposed to being watched with suspicion and yelled at all the time. It was all bad or negative anyway, and frankly...it was starting to scare him. Some of the looks he had been given lately...

He walked the back alleyways of Kohona; he would never walk the main streets unless it was needed. He sighed as he thought about his precious people. And maybe that was it... He had finally been acknowledged somewhat...but it didn't fix everything like he thought it did. It didn't change the way others thought of him...it didn't change the crushing loneliness and pain he felt. If anything...it made him realise just how horrible he felt. Those precious moments of positive attention made being without it ten times worse.

They were not really his precious people if he really thought about it. He would not give everything for them, they just acknowledged him, so he returned the favour the only way he knew how. They didn't go out of their way for him. The ramen family didn't seek him out or help him when he was in trouble, all they did was give him discounts and sometimes free meals. And the Old man only made sure he had his allowance and his home. They were important things, of course, food, money, and shelter. But wasn't that just human decency? Wasn't that how they were supposed to be in the first place? So what made them precious?

He frowned as his thoughts brought him back to the existence he called life. He despised this village. He hated every member. He even felt remorse toward the ones he had deemed precious. They acknowledged him, but they never did anything. Oh, they were not like those people. The ones who did nothing. The ones who ignored his existence. Even the ones that openly hated him were better than them. At least they would sneer and cheer on whoever was hurting him sure, but at least he existed. The people that ignored him were the worst. They just ignored the beating, glanced and ignored as he was pushed down.

No his precious people were not like them, but they never made life easier. They smiled at him and were kind. He did appreciate it, however, it was not what he needed. He did not need someone to smile at him and not take action. He did not need someone who tried to sympathise but then they go back to their warm home and family. No, he needed someone to be there for him continually, to never abandon him in any situation.

Something that would never happen if things stayed the way they were... So while the people that ignored him were the worse, he was learning something from them. And that was because he was learning from them. They didn't actively try and hide, hurt, or take things from him. So he noticed when they bought specific foods at the market, noticed how they treated other kids hurts, saw them correct their friends on their fighting stances or kunai holding, listened when they talked about training, or cooking, or painting, or cleaning, or anything they could talk about. He listened to everything. He learned from listening. And he could only listen when he was being ignored. So maybe...being ignored was better? And if he ignored everything and everyone in return...well maybe he would be left alone, and maybe they would feel as miserable as he did too. Maybe...

He sighed as he walked through the alleyways. The darkness had never bothered him, and he got over the creepy noises. The feeling though, the feeling of being stared at, watched,…hunted, it would not leave him on this trip. He sighed, as his pace hurried slightly. He needed to get out of here, maybe see those three that acknowledged him. He was grateful to them; they did accept him, at least a little bit. And even if he felt worse afterwards...it was better than this unease that he was feeling now. He walked swiftly through the alleyways.

He took the familiar turns of the darkened area. Even with the bright afternoon sun, it was darkened and dismal. He wondered if there was ever a time, that light touched this area. He sighed once more taking another turn. As he walked this small corridor, he felt something near. He frowned lightly and paused for a moment. Sometimes it was best to simply stand still, that way you can see what the disturbance is. This time he was right in that thought. He glanced around him taking in the dark shadows and dim light when suddenly something flashed nearby.

He ducked under an object that was flying toward him. He blinked and looked behind him to see a large butcher knife, implanted into the wood of the building. He childishly felt bad for the knife; it would probably hang there all alone for a good while. He turned around toward the nearing footsteps. There were two men. They were rather big, and even Naruto could smell the stench of alcohol. Naruto knew something bad was going to happen.

Naruto crouched lowly near the wall of the building he was behind, trying to not be seen as it would just lead to more trouble. Unfortunately, they already knew he was there. "Here, demon…" One said in a sneering voice. Naruto knew he was calling for him; he was the only one that the villagers called that. Alternatively, they called him Fox. He did not know what was so bad about that, he happened to like foxes. He whimpered slightly, as the other broke a beer bottle on the stone wall, nearby. He then slapped his hand over his mouth, no use they had heard.

* * *

His lungs were burning and he could no longer feel his legs. The crimson life liquid still dripped from his skin, even though the cuts had somehow vanished. He panted as he continued to run; he knew they were not far behind. Sure, he could hear the clumsy villagers, but he could not hear the others. The ones that used the trees. The ones that liked shadows, and wore those headband things. The Old man had called them ninjas. He did not like the ninja's they were mean, and crueller than the normal people. He tried to get air into his burning lungs. This had been happening all day.

He wondered what was so different about this day, then the others. Luckily, he had been able to lose the villagers, hours after the beginning and the rest in the forest. It would seem though, that they had merely gone to get help from the others. However, he was glad he got that small pause; he knew that without it, he would not have made it this long. Every attempt he made to go toward the Hokage tower to hide with the Old Man was blocked off. He again wondered why they were trying so hard today. That is when he noticed the laughter coming from the village. Happiness, cheering, shouting, fireworks, and the smells. He had forgotten what day it was.

October 10, the day the Kyuubi was defeated, and his birthday.

He would be 5 this year. He remembered because he began the Academy next year, with the others of his age group. He should have paid attention to the calendar. It was never safe to go out this day. The Old man always says to stay at the apartment and wait for him. He came toward night time and spent the rest of the evening with him. Naruto had been foolish to not glance at the calendar before leaving earlier.

He panted once more, and jumped away from the knife that hit the tree he had been by, he took off running again. Self-survival the only thing in his mind. They had already caught him twice. He would not allow them to catch him again. The hatred that lay deep inside him was rising. It was bubbling and trying to raise to the surface. He was sick of this, the whole situation. Let them be tortured and tormented, let them be chased like a wild animal! **_'It's alright Naruto...Survive.'_** Naruto stopped at the voice. The voice had always protected him. It always told him to hold on, and one day he would be happy. Now it was telling him to release the anger. He would do anything for the voice that kept him alive.

* * *

He panted leaning against the wall, he had tried fighting them off, but even the odd power he had gained after the voice had spoken did not work. His body was not used to it, and he did not know how to use it. So fighting had only drained him, and now he was covered in blood. In addition, it all belonged to him, a testimony to his failure. He leaned against the wall, weary and weak. He could barely move and he wondered if he would die this day. He whimpered as they surround him, the mob had grown. Usually, by now, the Old Man would be here, but he was not.

 _ **'Don't be afraid, they have probably distracted him, or tricked him somehow. Humans can be cruel creatures. But don't give up,**_ _ **Dattebane!'**_ The voice said.

He nodded but backed up as they neared him. Weapons of every kind in their grasps. He leant back into the wall, which was his only pillar, as well as his prison. A beer bottle, smashed into the side of his head, blood once more trailing down across his face. He knew he could not escape, not on his own. He slammed his eyes closed. At least he could try to ignore the pain. The child closed his eyes, as the mob grew closer.

Slowly tears fell from his eyes as he finally succumbed to the fear he felt. Not even the anger he had felt earlier was there anymore, all he knew was that he was hurt and terrified. All he wanted...all he wanted was to live, to be saved. He couldn't even do what the voice said anymore and hold on. He was so scared...

 _'Why do I have to be alone? Why, why, why? I just want...I just want someone to care...like a family...I want my dad...I want...I want my mom!'_

 ** _'Naruto!'_**

Naruto wasn't sure what happened one moment he was closing his eyes to a dark alleyway and angry people walking toward him. The next thing he knew was everything was bright. Gold light shined through the darkness of his closed eyes. Slowly he opened his eyes and was surrounded by shining strands of red. The red surrounded him as if it was protecting him, while gold light shone through the threads making them shine and sparkle. **_"Naruto."_** At the sound of his name something that felt like arms tightened around him as he was pulled back to a soft form, and something warm and solid pressed into his head. _**"I'll always protect you..."**_ And finally, everything faded away.


	2. The mistakes of humans

**Mira:** **And here we go, second chapter! I own nothing, but RP's, oc's, and fan stories.  
**

 **Summary: Uzumaki Naruto took after his mother in most things, including personality. However, after being continuously ignored and berated he eventually gains more of his father's traits, and awakens his mother's Yin Chakra type. Shrewd, determined, and quite he watches the world around him and tries to determine the most advantages he can find for himself. All the while trying to fix his terrible chakra control, conceal his excitable need to shout, Handle his sudden violent tendencies, calm down his unconscious obsession with ramen, control the odd glowing chains that try to protect him, understand his sentimentality to the color orange, and figure out his attraction to the color red...oh yea, and the giant angsting furball he sees when he sleeps.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The mistakes of humans.**

Hiruzen Sarutobi knew he made many mistakes. Despite being known as the 'Professor' of Shinobi he knew one irrevocable truth. He was only human, and humans made mistakes. It didn't matter how powerful you were, how all knowing, humans made mistakes because they were only human. It just so happened to be that he was a Hokage, and Hokage's always made the worst of all mistakes. The first Hokage ignored the fact that a comrade was losing their Will of Fire and falling down a dark path, and didn't do anything until it was too late to fix it. The Second Hokage tried to fix the consequences of the first Hokage's mistake but only made it worse in the end. His natural distrust was spread amongst the village even if he tried to stop it himself and make peace with those he had shunned. The Fourth had made the least mistakes, but that was probably due in fact he had only been Hokage for a short while. Even then he had failed to find someone to replace him in case he died, and thus a retired old man had to return to the hat.

Hiruzen as the third had made his own mistakes. He allowed the opinions of his village to sway his mind in times he shouldn't and had even allowed bitter resentment to grow inside his very own teammate. Danzo's loyalty could not be questioned... His actions though were boarding treason and Hiruzen feared his old teammate's sanity was fading as well. For a man that was about to condemn a Clan to destruction, he wasn't even trying to compromise or strengthen their loyalty. And that was the least of his mistakes...it was seen in his precious students.

One a Missing-Nin that became so obsessed with gaining knowledge he didn't see people as humans anymore, merely as specimens to test and study. One had abandoned her village and turned her back on anything to do with the title Hokage or her own families legacy. The third while still loyal and a wonderful spy master, buried his loneliness and pain in woman and perversion to ignore what he felt.

Another mistake was the result of an entire Clan of loyal shinobi possibly being executed. Yes...they had lost their way...but the Uchiha had helped create and found the village. If anyone had any say in things being wrong in the village or protest how things were done it was them. However, with time it seems no one remembered that the Uchiha had shed blood and suffered just as much as the Senju to create the village. They were to be the leaders in charge of the village; to guide it and shape it into what it was. However, instead, the Uchiha were treated with suspicion and mistreatment. Was it any wonder they were resentful when they were being denied the very thing they should have all rights to. By all means, an Uchiha should be a voice within his council and instead, they were merely the peacekeepers. And only allowed to do things as the Council permitted them to. He had been struggling to find a way to save and welcome them back, but Danzo and the rest of his council were making things difficult. Not to mention the Shinobi and civilians...

However, even with all of his mistakes, his greatest one was before him now.

Hiruzen expression upon finding the cause of the small mob that had been seen throughout the village had shocked him. However, his shock had swiftly changed to remorse, guilt, shame, determination, and relief. It had been felt in various stages within moments, and for various reasons.

The shock was simple and easy to understand. Beyond the mob that had been detained and restrained was a familiar child he knew so well. This particular child was Naruto Uzumaki, son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. And there was never a time that it was more obvious who his mother was then now. The boy was bleeding and obviously hurt, curled in on himself and obviously unconscious. However, surrounding him in a protective embrace was the golden glow of familiar chakra chains. Even if he wanted to there would be no way to hide this. Enough civilians and shinobi had seen them, there was no way it could be silenced.

The remorse was the next thing he felt. It should never have come to this. The villagers should have never felt a reason to seriously hurt Naruto. It brought him great shame that his village would go so far as to hurt an innocent child just because of their fear and misguided hate. Something that the First Hokage had been desperate to stop when he had created this Village. He had allowed it to be known that Naruto was the Jinchuriki because that was the stipulation of all villages. The village was to know who held their greatest weapon and was responsible for what little treaty remained between the villages. To help strengthen their weapon and be aware that they were to be treated as a threat if need be, but ultimately to remember the sacrifice that a Jinchuriki made. However, this was not to be. As with the Uchiha, it seemed the village had forgotten who it should hold its loyalty toward.

The guilt came from even letting it happen in the first place. Naruto should never have been in danger. He had felt guilty at leaving Naruto alone in his apartment, but no one was supposed to influence a Jinchuriki, except family members. Letting him be adopted would allow others to have a measure of control of Naruto. Even if they had loved him and cared for him, others would have complained and questioned everything that was done. Leading to another Uchiha situation. So even if there had been ones that wanted Naruto because of affection for him, like his god father, it wasn't to be allowed. Something that Sarutobi should have never given into. He knew what could happen if those scorned were left alone...abandoned and without affection. How foolish he had been to allow others fears and concerns to dictate the life of a child.

The shame was for how far his village had fallen. How far he had allowed his village to get away with things he disapproved of. How far he had allowed them to get away with getting their way and talking around him. More than anything he felt shame for allowing Minato and Kushina's legacy to be treated in such a way. He had watched them say their farewells to their son, had watched them die to seal the Kyuubi and protect Naruto. He had felt the love and adoration they had for their child, Kushina's pain and horror at not being in her son's life, Minato's determination and regret. Their reason for leaving Naruto in the care of the village, was for him to become strong and loyal. They expected their son to be guided and looked after by those they had known. However, even that was impossible. Mikoto Uchiha would have gladly looked after her son's friend, however, with the suspicion the clan already faced there was no way she would be allowed. Jiraya would have loved to watch over his godson, but he also knew he was no good for a child. Jiraya was absent minded, and so consumed with burring his own feelings that he couldn't give anyone else much thought.

He felt relief and determination together. He was relieved that obviously, Kushina was still here looking over and protecting her son. Her chains wrapped around her son lovingly while snapping and aiming for those that came close. Kushina was always a force all her own, it was to be expected that even death couldn't hold her completely. He was relieved that Naruto was obviously being protected somehow by someone. That brought him a strong measure of determination. Even death wouldn't stop Kushina from protecting her son and looking after him. And here he was still alive and he couldn't even control his council or the villagers. It was obvious that a number of Uchiha were committing treason, they were too far deep. But to punish the whole clan would be the same as him punishing the whole village for how Naruto was treated.

He couldn't allow this to continue. He couldn't allow the Will of Fire to be snuffed out and forgotten. And he wouldn't. He was an old man who had seen too much and he was tired. He had allowed his age and his grief at his wife's and daughters death to consume him. He had allowed himself to fall so far. He knew that the Tsuchikage would never allow himself to be controlled or weakened the way he had been. He had not been respecting the title he held nor had he reacted the way a Hokage should. But that would stop. He was sure he would still make many more mistakes, and he didn't want to ruin the peaceful time they lived in. However, he would be the Hokage he had always meant to be first and foremost. One that followed the First and Second's teaching and tries to fix the mistakes both left behind. This was not a time of war, but that did not mean that he was merely a figurehead to watch his village without action. It was time to remind the village as a whole, why there was a Hokage. He was not the Hokage to be the strongest in the village, nor was he a mere figurehead to give advice. He was Hokage because he loved his village and the people and wanted nothing more than to keep them safe. He determined to guide and keep them safe...to lead them toward unity as they had in the beginning. Even if that meant he had to be cruel to be kind. And maybe one day...true peace could be born.

* * *

It was cold and it was wet... Naruto continued to lay curled on the damp floor he found himself on. Around him and throughout the room he was in were beautiful glowing gold chains. They trailed off in the distance and were smashed into the walls he could see. They trailed along the place he was, some limp, others taunt, and the rest circling slowly around him like a small hurricane. However, he wasn't worried. They were warm and they gave him a feeling of being wrapped up in someone's arms. When he closed his eyes he could still see strange bright red flowing around him. The sight made his heart ache with terrible sadness and yet...so much happiness he thought it would burst.

He didn't know where he was, only that he didn't feel alone anymore. He didn't hurt anymore either. Across from him was a large barred door with a paper on it with something written. He didn't know why but when he looked at the bars he felt extreme anger and hate he knew weren't his own seeping from it. He had felt them before after all, but even his feelings hadn't been that strong. But buried beneath all that hatred was a loneliness just like his own. A deep sadness and spoke of betrayal. He didn't know why the doors felt like that, but he almost wanted to hug them. However, the chains wouldn't let him near the bars. He knew they were trying to protect him, he could feel it...but from what? And why? Couldn't they feel what he could? Didn't they want to help?

Didn't the chains realise that the gate was suffering too?


	3. Changing of Tides

**Summary: Uzumaki Naruto took after his mother in most things, including personality. However, after being continuously ignored and berated he eventually gains more of his father's traits, and awakens his mother's Yin Chakra type. Shrewd, determined, and quite he watches the world around him and tries to determine the most advantages he can find for himself. All the while trying to fix his terrible chakra control, conceal his excitable need to shout, Handle his sudden violent tendencies, calm down his unconscious obsession with ramen, control the odd glowing chains that try to protect him, understand his sentimentality to the color orange, and figure out his attraction to the color red...oh yeah, and the giant angsting furball he sees when he sleeps.  
**

 **Mira: This chapter brought to you by, a large bowl of sugar glass and a marathon of FNAF! I hope you enjoy. This should be the last background chapter. Next chapter will have our Naru!**

 **And yes, for those that have asked this is a Naru/Gaa, Gaa/Naru. I'm not completely decided on the actual role of them yet, but I'm leaning more toward Naru/Gaa because it's almost like a repeat of Mina/Shina, Naruto does save Gaara even if it was from himself. ^^ Although Minato was portrayed as an almost feminine male...so give me your suggestions? Either way Gaara is a total Dandere/Kuudere possibly Tsundere, lol. As for Naruto, he's a total Undere, but there is also potential for a Yandere if someone tries to take his Gaa-Kun. Or I might not even have a specic role, and just let them be their adorable selves.  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Changing of Tides  
**

The village hidden in the leaves suddenly found itself in a large upheaval of changes following October 10th.

The first thing to change wasn't obvious unless one was looking for it. The Uchiha Clan was now more commonly seen within the village. Not only that but it was well known that multiple members were seen entering and leaving the Hokage tower daily. The civilians were relieved to see the police force once again mixing within the village, protecting them. It was also easy to tell that their own worries or concerns about the Clan had faded away with time. The Shinobi of the village, however, had watched the sight in caution. They had known why the Uchiha Clan had been forced to one area, and they also knew why they were distrusted. Several of their own had thought them the cause of the Kyuubi. However, with the public showing of them being welcomed back most were not sure how to react. After all, if they were back; it meant they had obviously proven their innocence. It also meant that they couldn't have been responsible, otherwise, the Hokage would never have retracted their isolation.

This also brought feelings of guilt that they had wrongly accused the Clan. Even though their fear was completely understandable. There were others though, that kept their suspicion. Ones that had never gotten along with the Clan, to begin with or had noticed a shift with the Uchiha that had seemed suspicious. Another reason the suspicion wasn't completely forgotten was because even though most had rejoined the village, some had refused and or continued to act as if they were being isolated. Nevertheless the Hokage was obviously working with the Uchiha Clan from his own actions. Rather it was to make up for the actions and mistrust against them or to stave off a bigger problem no one knew.

The change that was most notable, was how people were handled when it came to one Naruto Uzumaki. The third Hokage now knew that there was no way to keep the truth hidden however, he also knew that there were those that had used his silence to their advantage. It was now determined that a silence clause was to be enforced. It was a simple thing children had long since been taught. Basically, if you can't say something nice don't say anything at all. Or rather be punished if you said something. He couldn't make people accept Naruto, or even be nice. But he could order them to stay away from and not interact with the boy at all. Hiruzen had never gone that far before, for he hadn't wanted Naruto to be completely alone. However, he had come to realise the child had been alone all along. His stalling and leaving things be had weakened the boys trust in and even care for others.

* * *

Hirzuen had started to realise this once he was finally able to retrieve Naruto from that alley. Luckily Kushina's chains had recognised his chakra and had not attacked him. It had merely coiled around the Hokage and child as he walked up. Looking at the boy he was saddened to see the most peaceful expression he had ever seen on his face. Naruto had never looked that happy or peaceful before. It also sent a jolt through him to realise that Naruto's happiness and smiles had never been truly real, or at least they were not deeply felt. The boy was excitable and naturally happy of course, but it had mostly been exaggerated so that the hate he felt didn't consume him. Hiruzen for all his faults had not been blind to Naruto's unhappiness. He had seen the few rare glares the boy gave before he shoved them away with a smile. He had known all along the boy was burying his negative feelings...but it had never hit him just how damaging this was. It wasn't until after Naruto awoke that he realised just how much faith the boy had lost in the village.

It wasn't until he had the boy in his arms that the chains slowly retracted back into the Naruto's body. Quite a few knocking Hiruzen's head along the way. Hiruzen merely smiled and acknowledged Kushina's annoyance and knew that if she had been a living being she would have done much worse than a few taps to the head. Securing the boy in his grasp he glanced back toward the remaining shinobi around him. His eyes sought out one, in particular, catching a shade of grey hair from the ANBU team on the nearby roof. His eyes then drifted down toward the few Shinobi members that had remained after the rest had been detained and removed. Most notably was a frowning Shikaku Nara, whose eyes were trailing along the damage the chains had caused in keeping others away. There were other Shinobi who also seemed to recognise the chains, those that were old enough to remember Kushina that is.

Sighing he turned back toward them holding Naruto tightly toward him. "Return to your posts." He said with a nod toward the Shinobi, a few glances were exchanged but they complied without complaint. Turning he nodded toward the ANBU team and watched as they jumped down before him. "You do know this can't be hidden, right Lord Sandaime?" Shikaku asked as he slouched his way toward them.

Hiruzen sighed but nodded in agreement. "I am aware, and I have decided that I have no intention to hide it." He declared looking down at Naruto. Keeping the truth hidden hadn't helped the boy, perhaps being known as Kushina's child would be for the best, only a few had known of her and Minato being together. Besides what right did he have to damn the boy for the chance of someone wanting revenge on his mother, when he couldn't even keep his own village from harming him. Kushina had been a dangerous woman, perhaps using some of that reputation and fear would be a good thing. And he had already decided that he was not going to leave Naruto on his own any longer.

Shikaku watched the Sandaime and sighed. "I figured." He said, before giving one more look around the alleyway. "I'm sure we can fix this somehow..." He sighed with a nod toward the Hokage. He could see the gleam of determination in the Sandaime's eyes. It was obvious that he was no longer going to play moderator. While it was a long time in coming, it would also be troublesome. The Sandaime was old, and despite still being able to fight in battle, that was completely different from managing and controlling the flaws of the village. He would need all the help and support he could get to fix things. There would still be those that would not be pleased and would try and stop him. Shikaku already knew just how much overtime he would be working now, he only hoped Yoshino wouldn't throw too big of a fit.

Hiruzen watched Shikaku walk off while grumbling under his breath with a smile. He was happy to know the man understood without him saying a word. Turning to members of Team Ro that had come with him. "I am heading back toward my office. I need a Medic-Non brought there to treat Naruto." He said the Tiger masked ANBU nodded and vanished, leaving him with the others. Looking around he nodded to the Kitsune mask and Tora mask and watched as they left as well, leaving behind the two he wanted. "If you two would accompany me." He stated in a commanding tone. The grey haired ANBU and shorter ANBU both nodded taking their places on either side of him as he walked toward the Hokage tower.

And walk he did, he was not hiding his anger from the village as they walked through the streets. Those he came across were ignored or brushed past, the anger flowing from the Hokage causing those weaker to leave the area completely. Those that remained were treated to a glare Hiruzen hadn't given since he was on the front lines during wartime. It caused unrest among the civilians, and distaste at the boy he was carrying. The Shinobi were more intelligent keeping their expressions clear, but they were also aware that the Sandaime was not going to forgive any of them for allowing this to happen. His chakra was hostile and choking. Those that hadn't been aware would be safe, but those that had known the boy was being chased and done nothing to stop it would be punished. And that was nothing compared to what would be done to those that had helped.

When they had finally reached the Hokage's office he was pleased to see Iyashi waiting at his desk. The man looked over the situation silently, as Hiruzen placed Naruto onto the couch in the corner of the room. "His injuries are probably healing, but check him over," Hiruzen said looking over to Iyashi as he walked over. The man nodded before kneeling before the couch and reaching out. As soon as his hands started glowing with green chakra Hiruzen nodded and turned to the others in the room. Standing he stared seriously at the two ANBU before him. Neither so much as squirmed although it was easy to see that the taller one's attention drifted over to the boy. It brought a feeling of relief to Hiruzen, it would seem that he would be able to work with them after all.

"He will be fine Lord Hokage. His injuries have healed, and he shows no psychological distress. However, it would be best to have him checked over again when he awakens. Just because they aren't showing, doesn't mean there is no damage emotionally." Iyashi said seriously. He didn't care for the child one way or the other. He was simply another member of the village, and he took his oath as a Medic seriously. However, the fact that such things could be done to a child did not sit well with him. "I would be glad to check him over when it's needed." He said as he stood.

Hiruzen nodded at the man before sighing gently. "Thank you Iyashi. I will make sure to get a hold of you for now, get back to your duties." He said with a wave of his hand. Iyashi nodded and bowed before leaving.

Hiurzen allowed a deep sigh to escape him when the Medic left. "Things can not remain as they have been." He said simply looking at the two before him. "Itachi, I want to deal with your Clan personally from this moment on. And avoid Danzo, I don't want him hearing of things yet. I don't need him making things worse before I can start fixing things. While your parents and other Uchiha member's disappearance during the Kyuubi attack was questionable, I do not believe they had anything to do with it. I have left the situation alone long enough and plan to welcome them back. If they refuse and continue their traitorious actions, then you know the consequences." He said solemnly to the boy that had recently brought to him news of his Clan's plans. Itachi nodded swiftly and gave a small bow to Hiruzen.

Hiruzen then turned his attention to the other. "Kakashi, I know I've spoken with you before. But I think you should agree to my earlier suggestion." He said, shifting to glance over at the sleeping boy on his couch. "I obviously cannot leave Naruto's care to the village, and I myself can not do it either," Hiruzen says as he slips his hat from his head. Kakashi keeps silent, but shifts slightly in place. "You are an invaluable ANBU, but it's obvious you would be more helpful elsewhere." Hiruzen said as he made his way around his desk and took his seat. "I know you feel like you failed them." He said, catching the flinch Kakashi couldn't stop before he averted his eyes. "You have no reason to blame yourself, I failed them as well. You at least were a child. However, now as an adult, you can make up for it." He said with a knowing smile. Kakashi shifted glancing at the child once more.

Kakashi had been around the child when he was still an infant. The Hokage had been able to look after him for his first year of life, and Kakashi had made sure to pop in whenever he could. He could still remember the first few nights after the Kyuubi attack. Naruto wouldn't be soothed by anything and had continued to cry. To be truthful it had been soothing to Kakashi to know someone else felt the same pain as him. He had locked himself up with Naruto and cuddled the child letting his own misery out with him. He hadn't sobbed, but he had cried silently and held the boy tightly feeling Naruto do the same. The Sandaime would check up on the two of them and help Kakashi with Naruto's needs. He had only allowed this to continue because Naruto was calmer in his crying, sobbing and whimpering encase of screaming.

However, eventually, Kakashi had to be sent back to the field, more so while most Shinobi stayed back to repair the village or strengthen their defences. Since then Kakashi had started making it a point to avoid him. They hadn't wanted to draw attention to Naruto after all, and Kakashi really wasn't in the mindset to interact with a child. The few times he had contact with the boy he had been in full ANBU uniform. Of course, he had checked in on the boy every now and then, but he had never actually interacted with him. That didn't mean he didn't think about him. He was Sensei and Kushina's child after all. Now though, it wouldn't be suspicious if he placed Naruto in the care of a one of the strongest Shinobi of the village. Last night could easily play off him leaving Naruto in Kakashi's care. Not only that but he was the student of the fourth who made the Jinchuriki seal on the boy. It was known that Kakashi knew basic sealing, they could play off that he knew about the seal. Of course, that meant Kakashi would have to be given a real crash course...

* * *

Yes after October 10th, the Village Hidden in the Leaves once again changed drastically. The Uchiha were now the law keeps of Kohona and trusted with their positions. There were also rumours that the Uchiha were now involved with changes the Hokage was planning to make in the village. Meanwhile, the new Law of Silence was created and was enforced not only by the Sandaime but Naruto Uzumaki's new guardian Kakashi Hatake.


	4. Mother

**Summary: Uzumaki Naruto took after his mother in most things, including personality. However, after being continuously ignored and berated he eventually gains more of his father's traits, and awakens his mother's Yin Chakra type. Shrewd, determined, and quite he watches the world around him and tries to determine the most advantages he can find for himself. All the while trying to fix his terrible chakra control, conceal his excitable need to shout, Handle his sudden violent tendencies, calm down his unconscious obsession with ramen, control the odd glowing chains that try to protect him, understand his sentimentality to the color orange, and figure out his attraction to the color red...oh yeah, and the giant angsting furball he sees when he sleeps.  
**

 **Reviews Replies:**

 **TigrezzTail : I try not to do cliff hangers, and try to have emotional endings, sometimes they end up the same thing, lol. I love possessive Gaara! No matter what pairing that will definitely be in there, so no worries. ^^**

 **Please Read My Stuff : Thank you! ^^**

 **Reversus12 : Yes, they will. I was re-watching the Shippuden episode where Gaara was fighting his father when I started this fic. I thought about Kushina and how she was badass enough to live through the extraction and even be able to handle having the Kyuubi's claw shoved through her. I also remembered how much she protested Naruto being a Jinchuriki. Her chains seemed so interesting, and since she was able to use them up until her death I was all hmm... Since the rest of her was going to be sealed away inside Naruto anyway, why not have her imprint her spirit on her chains like Karura did and shove them inside him. So instead of a sealing jutsu, it became more of a Safeguard and emotionally attached to Naru! Sorry, I rambled there. Yes, they are like Gaara's sand, only they will be as temperamental as Kushina was, lol. They hit the Hokage.**

 **Guest : Gaara is fricking adorable. Period. Lol, but Naruto is also not going to be all strong headed and such in this fic. He will be acting more like his father, who quite frankly was more of a girl then Kushina at times, lol. Regardless of who I end up using I'm not using a stereotypical uke/seme paring anyway. They are both badass ninja, and I intend them to be. And Gaara can still be adorably cute and still take full control of Naru. Like Naru can be calm and collected and still gush over and obey Gaara. It will be a hard decider honestly. Then again, I'm not sure if I shall actually be writing actual Yaoi or not so...who knows. **

**Guest: Agreed Gaara is an adorable uke. Naruto is a bit either or, but does lean more towards uke because the people he is usually paired with are total Seme's...except duckass. Yea...I'll just rant if I continue that thought. But as I said if I do distinguish the two as Seme/Uke one won't be more manly than the other, or the other more girly. They just are, lol. Though Gaara will remain the adorable panda he is either way. **

**Guest : I am happy you love it and welcome to the NaruGaa/GaaNaru community. We love tea, and plushies, ramen, and pics of our two little demons. We also hate moments Sasuke ruins of our boys...**

 **Mira: This chapter brought to you by! ...I have damned Pneumonia and can't do much except type and watch youtube, [FNAF, Markiplier, Supernatural, Naruto, and Bleach]. Oh, and sleep.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Mother  
**

Naruto was slow to wake, he didn't really want to leave the dark wet place and the barred gate. He felt bad for the barred gate, but when he had tried speaking to it there had been no answers. Not to mention he had started feeling weird talking to a gate. Normal people didn't do that did they? Even so...he was becoming hungry...and cold...the chains couldn't give him much warmth although they had tried. Because of this, he tried really hard to wake up. Slowly the chains had crawled around him but eventually released him all the same. They now created some form of nest around him as he finally left the dark place.

The first thing to greet him when he opened his eyes was a dark grey one staring right back at him. The rest of the face was covered up by cloth, a ninja headband, and grey spiky hair. Naruto couldn't help but blink slowly up at the man. He didn't feel any malice from the man, or a need to get away from him. As a matter of fact, he felt familiar, like a long lost friend and Naruto couldn't really understand that. Naruto blinked slowly again, watching the eye copy him. In amusement he tilted his head, watching the other once again copy him. A small laugh escaped him at the actions causing the man to pause and give him an eye smile in return.

There was a something about the man that just screamed to trust him, not to mention that the feeling he was getting from the chains was warm. Almost like when they had been wrapped around him. The chains weren't outside right now, but he could still feel them as if they were visibly wrapped around him, or right beneath his skin. And they almost vibrated in excitement at the sight of this man. Like they liked him, like they wanted to wrap around him as well. It was a bit confusing, but despite everything, he trusted the chains. He could still remember loving words being spoken to him and shining red. The thought of the strands filled him with warmth and joy.

"I see you are awake, Naruto."

Blinking away from his thoughts Naruto looked up again and saw Old man Hokage standing behind the grey haired man. He was smoking his pipe and watching Naruto with worried eyes. It suddenly reminded him of what happened. Sadness and despair filled him at remembering what he remembered. The villagers had actually attacked him. He didn't know why...but obviously, the Hokage had gotten him to safety somehow. Briefly, he wondered about the ones that attacked him but quickly shoved it aside. He had decided he didn't care about people like that anymore. If they wanted to hurt him they weren't worth his attention and deserved what they had coming to them.

"Old man..." He said slowly.

He watched as the Hokage continued to stare at him before sighing and giving him a small tired smile. "I was worried Naruto. When I heard you were being attacked I went out to find you. I was horrified to find out the villagers had attacked you, and even some of my ninja. Luckily when I got there you had been well protected by those chains." Hiruzen said as he removed his pipe and moved to sit it down on his desk.

Naruto blinked again in shock. "Eh? The chains? You saw them too?" Naruto asked pushing himself to sit up.

Hiruzen chuckled as the grey haired man took a step back. "Yes, I did see them indeed. They were wrapped around you and attacked anyone that tried to get close. Myself excluded." He said. "But then again I wouldn't expect anything less from them."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Do you know what they are? I was in a dark cold place, but the chains wrapped around me and kept me warm. They even seemed to talk to me at times Dattebayo!" Naruto rambled in excitement. Naruto was shocked to hear the grey haired man start laughing after he finished speaking and pouted at the man with a glare. He didn't understand what was so funny.

Hiruzen shook his head as he watched Kakashi laugh at the familiar verbal tick. Kakashi turned to him, with a mixture of joy, remorse, and guilt in his eyes. "He has the same speech, huh?" He questioned in amusement.

"Eh, eh!? What does that mean Dattebayo!" He demanded thinking the man was mocking him somehow.

"Yes, Naruto I know what those chains were, they were your mothers," Hiruzen said turning to look at the boy with a solemn expression.

Naruto sat frozen on the couch forgetting about the grey haired man at the Hokage's swords. His eyes wide and his mouth gaped as he tried to understand what the man was saying. "M-mo...ther..." He said weakly.

Both Kakashi and Hiruzen watched the boys disbelief in sadness. It was horrible to deny someone who their parents were. It was a reminder to Hiruzen of the mistakes he had made. Other orphans at least knew where they came from. If they couldn't remember they could at least look up who their parents were, for most cases. War Orphans were always a different breed, but they were always cared for by Kohona. Of course, it didn't change the loneliness or the fact that they were now orphans; at least they knew if not who their parents were, then that they were cared for at the very least. Naruto couldn't since his records had been created after the Kyuubi attack. His mother and father had been removed altogether. The poor boy...

Hiruzen sighed and looked at the boy opening his mouth to speak, only to be interrupted by Kakashi.

"Yes, your mother was an amazing person, known for having a special chakra type. One of her abilities where the chains that appeared last night to protect you. They have several different usages, but your mother mostly used them to trap enemies, or place barriers. Her chains were unbreakable so anything she captured could only be released by her. However, the chains are an ability, a bloodline that has to be learned and studied before it can be used. They also do not have a will of their own nor do they move on their own. Lord Sandaime said that although they could have been brought out due to fear, that they should not have acted as they did." Kakashi spoke quietly to the boy as he knelt beside him. "Lord Sandaime said that not only are these chains the very ones your mother used they have her chakra signature...but they are infused with her will. In other words...The chains are filled with your mother's emotions and love for you."

Naruto stared at the man with wide teary eyes as he spoke to him. Chains, infused with will? His mother's ability? Capture and trap, and barriers? He didn't understand all the big words really...but he did get it at the end. The chains had his mother's love for him, her emotions... "Wh...what happened to, to my mother?" He asked shakily in a quiet voice.

"Your mother was one of the people who died during the Kyuubi attack. That's your birthday, and she was weak because she gave birth to you. When mothers have children they are weak in those moments because they give so much of their energy to their child so they will live strong and healthy. Because of that, they can be hurt easier... When the Kyuubi attacked your mother protected you as all mothers would. However, as you know a lot of people died that night, and she was one of them." Kakashi said solemnly, remembering that his own mother had died in childbirth. He was merely repeating the words his father had spoken. It was the only thing he had never doubted his father on.

Naruto blinked rapidly as tears started gathering in his eyes. "What, what was her name...what did she look like?" He shocked out trying to be brave and keep the tears back.

Kakashi smiled softly at the boy. "Kushina Uzumaki. She was a bit of a tom boy with a horrible temper. She was extremely stubborn and opinionated. She was really pretty and had grey eyes and long red hair. And she loved you very much." Kakashi said, thinking back to remember any pictures he might have of her.

Naruto sniffled, before reaching up and covering his eyes with his arm. He had a mother. She had died like a lot of people did, but he had had a mother. One that had protected him. One that had loved him. Shaking slightly he started sobbing. He thought about all the times he had wanted a mother. All the times he had been lonely or hurt. When he wanted her there to tuck him in...or kiss away his hurts...or read him stories...or gave him a hug...or just tell him she loved him. He had always imagined what she had been like. Now...now he knew she had been real. Not only had she been real, she had been brave, and strong and...she left him these chains. These chains that had her feelings in them. The chains that had spoken to him and told him they would always protect him. Feeling the chains tighten around him and warm up again, he couldn't help but start sobbing even louder on the couch in the Hokage's room.

He had a mother named Kushina Uzumaki, who was brave and strong, who had a bad temper, who was stubborn and sure of herself, who was pretty and had grey eyes, who had long red hair...who loved him.


	5. Roommates and Familiar Houses

**Summary: Uzumaki Naruto took after his mother in most things, including personality. However, after being continuously ignored and berated he eventually gains more of his father's traits, and awakens his mother's Yin Chakra type. Shrewd, determined, and quite he watches the world around him and tries to determine the most advantages he can find for himself. All the while trying to fix his terrible chakra control, conceal his excitable need to shout, Handle his sudden violent tendencies, calm down his unconscious obsession with ramen, control the odd glowing chains that try to protect him, understand his sentimentality to the color orange, and figure out his attraction to the color red...oh yea, and the giant angsting furball he sees when he sleeps.**

 **I'm sorry you all cried! Actually, I'm not because I did too... But I'm happy this story is liked so far!**

 **Chapter 5: Roommates and familiar houses.**

It took time for Naruto to finish crying. Honestly, he thought it was a bit babyish and embarrassing. He just couldn't seem to stop though...everything was just too much all of a sudden. He also noticed that through it all the man with Grey haired had remained at his side, and the Hokage had canceled any meetings he had for the day. He was thankful to both of them and happy they weren't mocking him like other people had when he cried. The man had been kind and stayed by his side, he could feel a comforting aura coming from him, and had a feeling the man had wanted to hug him but had been unsure if he would be allowed. He had wanted to tell him to go ahead, but well...he was too busy crying. The Hokage had looked guilty and mournful the entire time. So while Naruto couldn't help but feel annoyed with the old man for not telling him this sooner he also forgave him for it as well.

Slowly taking a deep breath he looked up at the man and finished wiping the last of his tears away. He watched as the man blinked his own watery eyes in determination and knew that he was someone he could trust. "Who are you?" He asked quietly, his throat scratchy and rough.

Kakashi glanced over toward the Hokage and noticed that he was getting a pitcher of water along with a glass to bring over. He turned back to Naruto and smiled. "I'm Hakate Kakashi. I'm very happy to finally meet you Naruto-Kun." He said giving another eye smile.

"Kakashi..." Naruto whispered under his breath. He looked up and took the glass of water the Hokage gave him with a small smile. "To finally meet me?" He asked in confusion.

Kakashi nodded. "As you can guess I knew your mother, so I knew you were born. However, after the Kyuubi attack, we had less ninja, and I've been doing a lot of important missions. Because of that I haven't been in the village very often and hadn't been able to meet you until now." Kakashi explained.

Naruto looked thoughtful as he slowly nodded taking a drink of water. "I see...you must be a great ninja to do important missions, Kakashi." He said amazement growing in his eyes.

Kakashi shrugged. "I am a loyal Shinobi of Kohona." He said in agreement.

Hiruzen laughed lightly. "Kakashi here is one of our strongest Ninja, Naruto. He indeed does a lot of important and secret missions."

"Wow, really! That's so cool!" Naruto declared in joy as he stared at Kakashi in awe. Kakashi merely rubbed the back of his head awkwardly sending the Hokage a blank expression.

"Yes however, I don't have any more missions to do and as such, I'll be in the village a lot more now. So I wanted to make sure I met you this time Naruto-Kun." He said smiling again at the boy. "Also, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind a roommate?" He questioned in a sheepish tone.

Naruto blinked rapidly in confusion as he stared at Kakashi. "A roommate?" He questioned in confusion.

Hiruzen smiled at the boy's confusion. "Naruto after what happened last night, I want to make sure you are safe, and so does Kakashi. Since he won't be doing missions all the time, he needs an actual place to stay. A home. He asked if you could stay with him, and in return, he will look after you and keep you safe." Hiruzen explained gently.

Naruto's eyes widened once more as he stared between the two. Kakashi wanted to stay with him and take care of him? He wouldn't have to be alone anymore? He didn't even mind Kakashi being there to protect him too. After last night, he didn't trust anyone anymore. Except for these two and the ramen stand family. Still...Kakashi actually asked to take care of him? No one had ever taken care of him before, no one had wanted to. But Kakashi did?

He felt the chains vibrate more and a filling of excitement enveloped him that he knew wasn't his own. **'Kakashi will protect you, Naruto. Trust him...'** The voice Naruto now knew to be his mother spoke in his ear.

Hiruzen and Kakashi watched as several expressions crossed Naruto's face. For Kakashi, it was a new experience. He was not used to people, children in particular so it was amusing to see how fast Naruto changed expressions and emotions. It was yet another reminder of Kushina.

"Yes..." Naruto whispered before grinning. His own excitement filling him at the thought. He would have someone to look after him. Someone to care if he was hurt. Someone to be there so he wasn't all alone. Someone who could cook, or read to him, or teach him to read on his own, or maybe even play with him, or train him! "I would love to live with you Kakashi! It would be awesome, Dattebayo!" He declared. He trusted his mother's chains and Kakashi had known his mother. Could tell him more about her, and maybe even his father. And Kakashi seemed so cool! It would be awesome to live with him.

Kakashi blinked before grinning under his mask. The child's emotions were infectious. Which was either bad for a ninja, or really good if you trained him to manipulate. This kid was going to be dangerous he just knew it. But Minato-Sensei's eyes were staring at him, from Kushina's face with Kushina's grin. No matter how dangerous or troublesome this kid would be, it would be worth it. This was the child they were so happy about, that they loved so much and left behind as their legacy. Anything this boy did would be worth it.

* * *

Maybe not...

Kakashi stared at the stack of ramen bowls beside Naruto as they sat at the ramen stand. Naruto had been happy to drag his new guardian and the Hokage down to the ramen stand and tell the family all about his new roommate. The Hokage offered to pay, ignoring Kakashi's attempts to do so himself. Now he knew why. He had Kushina's ramen addiction and could out eat her too. He turned to look at the beaming ramen stand owner. "He...doesn't eat like this all the time right?" He questioned quietly, a trickle of fear for his mission pay escaping his aloof exterior.

Teuchi chuckled lightly at the young adult. "He can eat between 2 to 5, on his own normally without problem. As you can see his stomach can double that easily. He only goes this far when Lord Sandaime is with him." Teuchi said lightly. "Don't worry. The kid won't eat you out of money as long as he knows how much he's allowed to have, he's honestly pretty good at taking care of his finances." He explained.

Kakashi nodded slowly and sighed in relief. He didn't think he would be able to take care of the kid if all of his earnings went to ramen. At least Sensei preferred Kushina's home cooked ramen, which made it cheaper. He wondered if he still had the recipe somewhere, he was sure Naruto would enjoy it.

Hiruzen chuckled at Kakashi as the young man watched the growing bowls with disbelief. It really was something watching Naruto eat ramen, even members of the Akimichi Clan would have a hard time keeping up most days.

* * *

Kakashi looked at the house before him with an expression of fondness mixed with sorrow. Kushina and Minato's house had not been destroyed during the Kyubbi's attack, it had only gained a slight amount of exterior damage. It had remained empty thanks to himself and the Hokage. Neither had felt right about letting someone else live in the apartment nor had they been able to tear it down. And Hiruzen had been unsure of allowing Naruto to live there, uncertain if anyone would remember who lived there or not. It had been long enough though that no one even remembered who had lived in this house anymore. Kakashi had always felt like he didn't deserve to be here but now with Naruto, it was only right to bring the boy home. It was what Kushina and Minato would have wanted. They had been so excited for Naruto's birth...it was only right to bring the boy to the house his parents had lived in together.

He looked down to the small boy at his side gazing up at the house with wide curious eyes. "Do you want to go in?" He questioned reaching down to rest his hand on Naruto's hair. The boy flinched slightly before looking up with a shy expression and flushed cheeks.

"Yes..." He said quietly.

Kakashi eye smiled at the boy, before herding him up the stairs toward the door.

Opening the door Kakashi almost took a step back at seeing the familiar couch and table he had always seen when visiting his Sensei. For a moment he could see Kushina looking up from a scroll she had been reading, calling his name happily and Minato-Sensei sticking his head out of the kitchen with a smile. Taking a deep breath he finally took a step past the threshold, Naruto following behind him.

The boy was looking around the room they had walked in, taking in the living room, dining nook, and the kitchen to the right. Kakashi released a breath slowly, turning to look down at the boy at his side. Naruto was shifting from foot to foot not moving very much and trying to see everything from where he was. Kakashi couldn't help but chuckle lightly at the action. "Go on, go explore. You can't hurt anything." He said giving Naruto a small push. Naruto looked up at him before slowly trailing away.

Closing his eyes Kakashi rested his back against the door and stared blankly into the room. Minato and Kushina should have been the ones to welcome Naruto home. Kakashi couldn't help but feel like a horrible replacement.

Naruto looked around the house slowly, a warm welcoming feeling had filled him the moment he stepped into this place. He could feel joy and excitement echoing from the part of him he knew his mother's presence filled. He got a vague notion of being welcomed somehow as if he should have been here all along. It seemed his mother couldn't always 'speak' to him and it would appear she saved it for when it was important or necessary.

He walked through the house, opening the other door and walked along the hallway it opened to. He ducked in pausing at the first bedroom he found, as the feeling of joy and excitement grew within him.

Blinking wide eyes Naruto looked over the light orange painted room. There was a dresser, a desk and a chair, cabinets along the top of the entrance wall, an end table and a single bed with orange sheets. Tears burst to his eyes a mixture of his own and the joyful sorrow he felt coming from his mother's will. He knew these things had been bought just for him. Unlike his other apartment where he had just gotten what came with the place, where nothing had been personal... These things had been bought for him and in his favorite color too. He had never received anything like this, except for the Walrus night cap old man Hokage had gotten for him, and Mr. Froggy. Sniffling Naruto blinked the tears from his eyes and allowed a smile to cross his face.

Finally leaving the room he continued through the hallway toward the door at the end. Opening it he found a set of stairs that led to the second floor. Reaching the top he looked around the large open space. It was obvious that this was to be Kakashi's room, at least the nook by the window. However, the rest of the studio styled space was empty. Looking close Naruto noticed a few stains that looked like ink in the grooves of the wooden floor. He wondered what the rest of the room had been used for previously...

Kakashi looked up when Naruto came back out of the hallway and smiled at the boy. "Are you done exploring?" He questioned brightly.

Naruto nodded shyly, shuffling his feet towards the man. "Yeah, it's big..." He said trailing off.

Kakashi nodded absentmindedly, as he looked through the kitchen. The Hokage had already had the groceries delivered to the house and he was wondering what to make for their first home meal. He had hoped to have found Kushina's recipe but he hadn't unsealed his belongings yet. Still, he could make something nutritious and good for them.

"You start the academy next Spring correct?" Kakashi asked as he started pulling things out. "Are you excited about it?"

Naruto blinked and grinned brightly at Kakashi. "Yep! I'm gonna become a super cool ninja like my mom, just you wait and see!"

Kakashi blinked at the boy before eye smiling again. "You will, will you?" He asked.

Naruto nodded enthusiastically. "I will, Dattebayo!" He declared, causing Kakashi the blink and stare at him for a few moments.

Slowly Kakashi broke free from his trance and nodded his head. "I believe you." He said simply. "You'll become great some day." He said seriously. Naruto stared at the man in shock before flushing brightly and grinning happily up at him."Now help me with dinner. I think I can teach you a few things..." He said smiling again at the boy. Naruto nodded and dashed over to join him in the kitchen.

* * *

Kakashi blinked opening his eyes suddenly from sleep. His ears twitched catching a faint whimper again. Shifting his blanket he pushed himself to sit up in bed and listen for a few moments. Sighing he stood and made his way down the stairs, opening the door to the hallway he made his way to Naruto's room. Again he heard another whimper. Reaching out he slowly opened the door, peeking in slowly he noticed that Naruto was clutching onto his blankets and tears were falling from his cheeks. Glowing golden chains were wrapped around him trying to comfort and soothe. Stepping in the room, Naruto's eyes shot immediately toward Kakashi. The boy reached up whipping his eyes as he sniffled.

"Naruto... You don't need to hide anything from me." Kakashi said as he walked slowly toward the boy. "If somethings wrong I want to help." He said coming to the boys bedside. "What's wrong?" He questioned.

"I'm fine..." Naruto mumbled into his comforter, the chains shaking in annoyance, causing him to pout. "It's stupid..." He muttered under his breath with a frown.

Kakashi tilted his head thoughtfully for a moment before he understood. "Did you have a bad dream?" He questioned lightly, sighing mentally when the boy jerked at his words. "Naruto... You went through something horrible. It's fine to have nightmares, actually, I would be worried if you didn't. Everyone has them, even me." He said.

Naruto sniffled looking at Kakashi. "Even you?" He asked.

Kakashi nodded. "Yes, as a Shinobi you see...a lot of bad things. And a lot of them will cause nightmares until you accept them or become numb to them." He tried to explain. He had been alone for his own nightmares as a child. His father, and Obito...but when Rin had died... Kakashi sighed softly and smiled at the boy. "But I was taught a trick on how to make the nightmares not seem so bad. A secret making it better." He said in a whisper.

Naruto looked up. "A secret?" He asked.

Kakashi nodded. "Yeah, do you want to know what it is?" He questioned. Naruto nodded. "Not being alone." He said simply, causing Naruto to blink in confusion. "Being near others, even if they are just in the same room as you can help keep nightmares away...or at least not seem so frightening until you get used to them." He explained. Naruto continued to stare at him blankly causing Kakashi to chuckle lightly. Sitting down he took a seat beside Naruto's bed, using the headboard to lean against. "I'll stay here for the night, alright? I'll keep you company while you sleep so you're not alone." He said with an eye smile.

Naruto blinked slowly. "And this will help?" He asked quietly. Kakashi nods. "And you'll stay?" Naruto asked quietly.

Kakashi nodded again. "I will. I won't leave." He said.

Naruto nodded slightly. "Alright..." He whispered. Curling more into his blankets he closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep.

Kakashi watched Naruto for 10 minutes before the boy finally fell asleep. He continued to watch as the chains slowly faded away and sighed lightly, crossing his arms and legs and making himself comfortable. He promised he would stay and he would.

 **Should I skip to start of the series? I will make sure to add PapaKashi flashbacks no matter what.**


	6. Uchiha divided, and Academy meetings

**Summary: Uzumaki Naruto took after his mother in most things, including personality. However, after being continuously ignored and berated he eventually gains more of his father's traits, and awakens his mother's Yin Chakra type. Shrewd, determined, and quiet he watches the world around him and tries to determine the most advantages he can find for himself. All the while trying to fix his terrible chakra control, conceal his excitable need to shout, Handle his sudden violent tendencies, calm down his unconscious obsession with ramen, control the odd glowing chains that try to protect him, understand his sentimentality to the color orange, and figure out his attraction to the color red...oh yea, and the giant angsting furball he sees when he sleeps.**

 **Okay, I know I was gonna skip... But I decided one or two more childhood chapters couldn't hurt. Mostly a few things on how a few other characters changed.**

 **Chapter 6: Uchiha divided, Academy meetings and friends?  
**

Those responsible for the assault of Naruto Uzumaki were put to death as the Hokage had promised. Something that had caused the village to be aware of how serious the Sandaime was taking his new laws. Among the executed had been a few Uchiha that had been angered that their clan was being suspected of controlling the tailed beast.

It was this event in particular that had lead to the Uchiha Clan Council first being brought to the Hokage's tower. A meeting that Hiruzen had personally made sure his own Council understood they were not needed at. It was his listening to their suggestions and suspicions that had helped spread the distrust and problems between the Clan and the village.

There had been problems with the Uchiha Clan since the Founding of the village. Uchiha Madara's defection and betrayal had turned the suspicion of the Clan to straight distrust. Since then things had only been getting worse, even when his Sensei had tried so hard to fix things. Senju Tobirama had dedicated his life to fixing the problems of Kohona so that it would bloom and strengthen over time. However, his decision to begin Kohona's Military Police was seen as a way to control the Uchiha and undermine their power of the village. He had seen his Sensei refute every claim and explain tirelessly that it had been a symbol of his trust for the Clan and a way to show their dedication to the people of Kohona. The Uchiha Clan still blamed Senju Tobirama claiming that he had hated the Clan and tried to punish it by giving them this position away from the village.

Hiruzen knew his Sensei had only been trying to fix things, he also knew that while Tobirama was suspicious of the Clan he did not hate them. His Sensei knew just how powerful the Uchiha were and as such was always cautious of them, but he trusted them with the village. It was Uchiha Madara's actions that spread the flames of distrust and hatred. And even his Sensei, although working his entire career to try and make fix the mistakes of Uchiha Madara and even Senju Hasirama, could not fix the problem and stop the distrust of the Uchiha Clan. It was something he knew his Sensei had regretted until his death. Leaving the village with a ticking time bomb that he had failed to defuse or find a way to tame.

He would not allow his own Council to worsen it. Much like the village, his former teammates had seemed to have forgotten their Sensei's desires for the Uchiha to be dedicated and loyal members of Kohona. The Clan had accepted the welcoming back to the Village it had received, by agreeing that those that wished to return could and those that wished to remain where they were would.

It was clear that while most of the Uchiha Clan had wanted things fixed, there were those that didn't. Specifically the Council and Fugaku himself. Young Itachi had been most distressed that his father was refusing to mend the bonds between the Uchiha and the Village. Choosing to remain within the Compound on the outskirts of the Village, consumed with his anger and hatred. Thankfully it seemed Itachi had an ally in his mother Mikoto.

Uchiha Mikoto while loyal to the Clan and her husband, was not pleased with her husband's disregard to the Hokage's attempts to mend things and the possible danger his actions could bring to her children. She was a true Uchiha and would never actively go against her husband or the Clan, but she was also a previous Kunoichi of Kohona and thus was loyal to it as well. More than anything she was loyal to her family first and foremost, specifically her children. Not to mention that the Clan itself was divided. While the Council and her husband still wanted more power and positions in the say of the Village, most of the other elites were happy to try and fix things and not start a civil war. If it ever came down to choosing Mikoto had decided she would chose her children's safety. It would not be a betrayal of the Clan, because the Uchiha Clan was first and foremost family. She continued to hope it would never come to such a thing.

Despite Itachi's relief of his mother's decision, there was still unquestionable tension among the Clan and the Hokage. Kakashi was thankful in Itachi's decision to keep him up to date. It gave him a warm feeling that the young ANBU member trusted him and seemed to have taken to the messages he had tried to teach the boy. Itachi still respected him as his Caption even though he had retired from the ANBU force. Itachi had also taken to helping the Hokage and Kakashi enforce the new Silence Law. Itachi had never felt anything bad towards the boy, and he did remember his mother's odd loud friend. And she had answered truthfully when he mentioned the child to her.

While Mikoto had never interacted with the boy personally, she knew that her friend's name wouldn't have been given to just anyone. And she had known her friend's burden, it was simple to realize that the beast that had been sealed inside of her friend was inside of her son. Mikoto had never met the boy, due to actively avoiding him so Fugaku was not annoyed. Thus she had never said anything against him, but she had never done anything to help him either. She had become a bystander... Something Kushina would have never have done or forgiven. She had always tried to help those that needed it, her temper had made her extremely sensitive toward bullying and cruelty.

Mikoto found herself in an odd place of limbo with the state of the village. Her uncertain footing in the clan, and the news that Kakashi had taken in her dear friend's child. Her mind would drift back to meeting Kushina before she had left the village, she would remember Kushina meeting Sasuke and hoping he and Naruto would become best friends. She would remember watching her friend leave the village gates, not to be seen again until her body was buried along with the other victims of that night. She would question herself and wonder what steps she should take to fix her own broken bonds...or if she even could.

Things had turned brighter when Naruto and Sasuke started the Academy together. Sasuke of course had been shy and uncertain as she knew he would be. However, he had also seemed to notice another child that seemed just as uncertain as he had been.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke gripped his bag's strap tightly. It was the first day of the academy and he was happy to be here...but the children were all loud and seemed to already have their own friends. Of course a lot of kids had been nice to him and seemed happy to meet him, but it seemed more because of his Clan that they did it. There were even those that looked at him and stayed at a distance from him. The only other ones that seemed alone like him were the Hyuuga girl who seemed to stand away from everyone else, and another boy who was watching everyone with eyes that screamed distrust and worry. Both seemed to be as afraid as he was, although for different reasons.

The girl seemed to be trying to hide, while the boy wasn't sure how to interact or if he wanted to. Sasuke could see that in the way he shuffled his feet and glanced around. Looking between the two. Sasuke took a deep breath and decided to talk to the boy first, he had never talked to a girl before and didn't know how to anyway.

Walking up toward the boy, Sasuke froze for a second when those distrusting blue eyes locked onto him. Gulping he couldn't help the odd feeling of static that seemed to fill him at those eyes. Taking a breath he continued on, looking at the boy from under his bangs. "Hi..."

Naruto blinked looking at the boy in confusion. "...Hi.." He said hesitantly back. He continued to stare at the boy, a bit confused that he hadn't looked at him with hatred, disgust, or fear. It was odd to meet someone who's parents weren't warning them away from him. The boy also looked familiar, he looked a lot like that older kid that he saw with Kakashi sometimes. The boy had always been nice to him, in a calm soothing way.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke...who are you?" Sasuke questioned after he gathered his courage standing straighter before the other.

"Naruto...Uzumaki Naruto..." Naruto muttered toward the other. When the boy continued to just stand there and stare at him, Naruto blinked in confusion. The boy didn't react to his name... "What are you doing over here?" Naruto finally asked.

"Oh, uh..." Sasuke blinked in shock not expecting the question, he berated himself as he should have. "Everyone else seemed really loud and noisy and they all seem to already have friends..." He said trailing off when he thought of how silly he sounded.

Naruto tilted his head and looked around at the other kids. He hadn't really noticed it. Everyone seemed to get quiet around him and whisper, so he hadn't thought they were loud. But looking now those farther away from him were a bit loud. And they did seem paired up. The boy with his dog that seemed to be trying to argue with the boy ignoring him wearing a green hooded jacket, the light brown haired boy with the sleepy looking kid, and the blonde girl with the pink haired girl. The only other one by themselves was the girl with the pale eyes.

"Yea...looks like it," Naruto said after a few moments turning back to the boy in front of him. "So you were stuck with me, huh?" He questioned with a deep sigh, turning his eyes away to the side.

Sasuke blinked at the odd tone the boy had. It almost seemed sad. Sasuke frowned lightly as he stared at the boy. "I'm not stuck with you. The others did try to play with me... I just don't like noisy people or groups..." Sasuke said with a slightly sheepish tone.

"Eh?" Naruto asked as he looked back up at Sasuke. He blinked rapidly in confusion before a small smile came to his face. "Alright."

Sasuke blinked slowly in response. "Alright?" He asked.

Naruto nodded. "Alright. Do you...want to try and be friends?" He questioned.

Sasuke took a moment to stare at the boy before a smile came to his. "Friends." He said with a nod. The two continued to smile at each other, Sasuke's a bit brighter and shyer, and Naruto's smaller and a bit unsure.

* * *

"Iruka -Sensei is interesting..." Sasuke said with a confused glance in Naruto's direction. He wasn't sure why, but their teacher had seemed to react a bit strangely toward Naruto. He had been distant and seemed to avoid looking at the other. He hadn't been outright mean, but...

"It's fine, all adults look at me like that..." Naruto said slowly when he realized that Sasuke was disturbed by how their teacher had been acting. Their teacher Umino Iruka had stared at him with the same eyes as every other adult he met. Naruto wasn't sure if his lack of hostility was Iruka's own decision, or if it was because of the Silence Law Kakashi had talked about. Kakashi hadn't said much about it, merely asked that he tell him if anyone said anything cruel or mean to him again.

"That's not fair..." Sasuke said with a pout. He wondered why the adults were being such idiots, and even some of the kids. It didn't make sense. Naruto wasn't a loud person, in fact he was rather quiet...suspicious looking and distrusting, but quiet. And he didn't seem stupid or anything. It was obvious he had some trouble with reading and writing, but when Naruto noticed Sasuke had noticed he said that he was starting to get help with that anyway. Sasuke trusted his new...friend. It was an odd feeling that Sasuke had a friend now. And one that didn't seem to know or ask about his Clan...it was nice.

"I guess not..." Naruto said nonchalantly. It was just something he had gotten used to. In the past, it had angered him and saddened him. Now?

Now...Naruto just couldn't bring himself to care all that much. So what if they didn't like him, so what if they treated him unfairly. They weren't close to him, they didn't know him... They didn't matter. In the past he had wanted to prove them wrong, prove he was a good boy, that he was worth their notice. But why should he do that? Why should he care if people who didn't know him liked him or not?

He had people who cared about him. There was Old man Hokage, and the family at the ramen store, and now there was Kakashi, and the nice man with the long blonde hair that had asked to go into his mind the day after he and Kakashi moved in... There were people who were willing to get to know him. There were people who would treat him like just another person. So why should he care about the ones that didn't even try?

And his mother... He had her love and she hadn't even been there to see how he grew up or acted. She had loved him from the beginning no matter what. And he would not waste her love by trying to make people like him.

Sasuke frowned tightening his hand on his bag again when he saw the sad expression on Naruto's face. It shifted a lot, being annoyed and sad that he could understand. He wondered what was wrong, but he didn't think he had a right to ask...

"Hey look at me when I'm talking to you monster!"

Naruto's head shoots up at the words, however he finds himself pausing when it's not him they are directed towards. Sasuke had also looked over. He watched in confusion as a couple boys stood around the white eyed girl that had been in class with them. She kept her head down and was ignoring the boys as she crouched in the circle they had formed around her.

"Yeah, listen when we talk to you creepy eyes."

Sasuke and Naruto both watched as they continued to call the girl names and make fun of her eyes. Naruto frowned a glare coming to his face at seeing the girl flinch. it reminded him too much of himself. Sasuke however, was angry. He knew the Hyuuga Clan had special eyes like his own. He had even heard people call the Sharingan creepy before. What right did have to make fun of someone because they had something that made them better? Their father said it was because they were jealous. His brother though said it was because of fear. Either way, he didn't know much about the Hyuuga's eyes but there was nothing scary about a shaking little girl.

"Hey!" Sasuke called taking a step forward. Surprising Naruto and himself, Naruto because Sasuke had been quiet and happy all day, and Sasuke because he sounded much braver than he was. He didn't feel brave, just angry.

The three boys looked up and took in the two glaring at them. Hinata jerked her head up looking at the two boys with wide tear filled eyes. That only caused Naruto and Sasuke to become angrier.

"What right do you have to call her a monster?!" Naruto demanded the boys as he took a step up beside Sasuke.

"Eh? Who are you two? And what are you going to do about it?" One of the boys asked while the other two laughed.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto said pointing a thumb to himself.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke," Sasuke said with a sharp glare toward them.

"An Uchiha..." One of the boys muttered stepping back. The leader snorted. "So what? That still doesn't tell me what you two idiots are gonna do to stop us?" He sneered.

A moment of unease filled Sasuke. His father had always told him to uphold the Uchiha name and not cause problems. But...brother always told him to protect the village and the people in it. That's what they trained to do right?

Naruto however snorted in annoyance. Inside of him he could hear loud annoyed rattling coming from his mother's chains. An aura that almost felt like red hot flames seemed to almost overwhelm him at the thought of this little girl being bullied just because she was different. Just because they could. "We'll kick your ass, dumb-ass." Naruto declared.

"You? Really? You're just a dumb little shrimp!" The boy mocked.

A jolt filled Naruto for some reason at being called a shrimp. He had noticed he was shorter than his classmates, even Sasuke...but it wasn't fair of them to point that out! Suddenly that red hot aura wasn't just inside of him it was surrounding him.

"You take that back!" Naruto shouted suddenly lunging at the boy.

Sasuke jumped at the action watching as Naruto landed on the leader and started punching him. He watched in shock to see someone that had been so calm and silent all day suddenly snap like that. Catching one of the boys stepping forward towards Naruto and the leader, Sasuke reached into his pouch grabbing one of the shrunken Itachi had promised to help him train. Stepping in the boys way he held it braced in his hand the sharp edges glinting in the sunlight, causing the boy to gulp and step back.

Above the scene stood two people watching, along with the Hokage himself with his crystal ball. At the sight of Naruto bashing the boys face in the Hokage couldn't help but pull his hat over his face in quiet resignation. It would seem despite his wishes Naruto had indeed inherited his mother's anger.

Kakashi couldn't help, the chuckle that escaped him as he rubbed at his face. He had seen Kushina take her anger out on others before. Naruto's hair didn't spiral up behind him, it wasn't long enough, but he had the same red aura as Kushina when she was known as the Red-Hot Habanero. Mostly he had seen it when she was annoyed at Minato-Sensei and Jiraiya-Sama.

Itachi remained silent, but a small smile could be seen on his face as he watched Sasuke move to protect his new friend. He had hoped Sasuke would bond with someone. As he watched the two civilians run away, he was happy to see Sasuke put the shrunken back and look over at the girl. Said girl was now standing watching them uncertainly. It would seem he didn't have to worry about his little brother forming bonds...he had done it on his own.


	7. Sleeping In, Evil Genius, and SING

**Summary: Uzumaki Naruto took after his mother in most things, including personality. However, after being continuously ignored and berated he eventually gains more of his father's traits, and awakens his mother's Yin Chakra type. Shrewd, determined, and quite he watches the world around him and tries to determine the most advantages he can find for himself. All the while trying to fix his terrible chakra control, conceal his excitable need to shout, handle his sudden violent tendencies, calm down his unconscious obsession with ramen, control the odd glowing chains that try to protect him, understand his sentimentality to the color orange, and figure out his attraction to the color red...oh yea, and the giant angsting furball he sees when he sleeps.  
**

 **Mira : ARGHHHHH! I was gone so long everything was deleted! It's my own fault for forgetting to backup. I'm soooo sorry for the long wait, but I'm trying to find where I was. I will also admit to getting lost in Undertale... Yep. I'm completely obsessed.**

 **Chapter 6: Sleeping In, Evil Genius, and SING.**

The first day of the Ninja Academy on the year the Sandaime enacted the Law of Silence brought a lot of changes to the Village Hidden in the Leaves. The largest of these changes was the meeting between Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Hyuuga Hinata. These three who truly had nothing to do with one another formed a bond, one of being different, one of being outcasts. The three of them had wondered home that night with a strong feeling of kinship and trust in one another, even if they had only met. They weren't quite sure why they trusted one another...only knowing that they did.

Young Hinata was bullied because of her eyes and dealt with the disgust of her Clan at being weaker than her younger sister. She was lost somewhere between being proud of Hanabi and dismayed that she seemed to hate her so suddenly. Sasuke, while not bullied, was treated with caution and distrust my a number of his classmates and the upper years while living with a lack of his father's attention and the growing negativity of his Clan. He had seen his mother crying to herself when she thought he was asleep and could see shadows growing in his brother's eyes. Naruto was treated with even more hatred and fear since the Law protecting him had been enacted, and as such was avoided even more to the point the streets were always empty when he was walking them. There was also his new teacher that while not cruel stared at him with a grimace and made sure to ask him things only after everyone else had gone.

All three of them had things that made them different from others be it their appearance, Clan, or name. Finding themselves together quite soon meant that they formed a close attachment, trying to protect and block one another from what was happening around them. It also allowed them to see the things going on around them. Such as the light brown haired boy being bullied because of his weight, and the lazy one getting back at them secretly when no one would notice. They noticed the hooded boy being avoided and preferring the company of insects, and the boy with the dog being loud to gain attention. There were the blonde and pink haired girls who seemed to switch between stalking Sasuke together and being bitter rivals to get his attention.

Everyone seemed to have a problem or something that made them an outcast. As the Academy year went on they came to learn more about their classmates and their own issues. They even came to form more friendships beyond their own. Regardless, no matter what time had passed or how many people they came to know, the three would always have a bond that exceeded the others. After all, protecting someone was something that could never be forgotten.

* * *

Kakashi looked down at the bundle of blonde hair sticking out of his comforter with a fond smile. After their first night here, Naruto had taken to asking to sleep in Kakashi's bed when he had a nightmare. It had taken some time of course... The boy had at first curled up on the floor by his bed, and Kakashi had left him until he fell asleep. After that it had progressed to the boy curling up near the bottom of the bed and then at the top corner. Now he was quick to dash beneath the blankets and seek comfort when the nightmares scared him. Kakashi was happy the boy was coming to trust him so much and disappointed that there was a need for it.

Kakashi knew there was no way to change the past. If there was he would have done it... There were so many things he wished he could change...save... However, the reality was just that. And no dreams or wishes could change things that happened. They just...were. As unfair and as horrible as they could be, the past, the memories, history itself could not be changed...

Sighing deeply he reached down grabbing the comforter from the bed. "Good morning, my little ninja!" He called out joyfully as Naruto sprung up after his blanket. Glaring at Kakashi he pouted adorably and rubbed at an eye with his fist. Honestly, Kakashi would admit he was becoming soft against Naruto's cute antics... Regardless of that though, Kakashi would only give in when he allowed it. And that meant after Naruto went to his classes for the day, did his homework, his training, dinner, and chores. When that was over he could cave into the boy's puppy dog eyes. Luckily at that point, he was too tired to do more than sleep. So Kakashi had kept his inner cooing to himself so far.

"You're going to be late if you sleep any longer, and Sasuke said he was picking you up correct?" Kakashi asked questionably glancing towards the early morning sunlight.

"Eh...Oh, that's right!" Naruto said happily after a slow blink. Stumbling from the bed he walked towards the railing that the stairs were connected to and made his way down stairs clumsily.

Kakashi chuckled lightly once he was out of sight and placed the comforter back on the bed. Looking around the studio styled room he ignored the scrolls and ninja weapons lying around that he had been teaching Naruto to use. Still, he was quick to make his bed and clean up the bedroom area so his things were neat and clean. The rest of the room they used for training he would deal with in the weekend...or whenever...

Walking down towards the kitchen he took in the sight of Naruto shoving a piece of toast in his mouth as he pulled his orange lined red jacket on. With it, he wore a pair of black shorts and a pale yellow kimono shirt with a mesh shirt beneath. He truly had taken to the few pictures Hiruzen had given him of Kushina, most were of when she was a Genin and her team, and a few from when she was older. He had taken to her colour's right away but had still managed to add the orange he liked so much. Honestly, it gave Kakashi a nostalgic feeling. Minato's yellow and Kushina's red...it was only natural their son would take to orange as his colour. And while he found them a bit too colourful for a ninja, he supposed it didn't matter while he was in the academy. After all his parents had never been for wearing dark colours either and they had been quite successful in their careers.

"Bye Kakashi! I'll be back after class!" Naruto called as he slipped his sandals on and dashed out the door. Kakashi gave an eye smile and raised a hand in farewell when Naruto glanced back before the door shut. Skipping down the stairs as he shoved another piece of toast in his mouth Naruto couldn't help but hop slightly as he dashed in the direction of Uchiha Compound. Naruto never actually went to the district Sasuke lived in, sometimes when he had nightmares he still saw visions of red black swirling eyes glaring at him. Sasuke usually met him halfway and then they would meet Hinata in the market district.

Skipping down the stairs as he shoved another piece of toast in his mouth Naruto couldn't help but hop slightly as he dashed in the direction of Uchiha Compound. Naruto never actually went to the district Sasuke lived in, sometimes when he had nightmares he still saw visions of red black swirling eyes glaring at him. Sasuke usually met him halfway and then they would meet Hinata in the market district.

The Hyuuga Clan did not like Naruto, they had realized that when they met Hinata during one of the festivals. The Hyuuga member that had been with Hinata had forced her away and tried to tell her not to interact with him. The Uchiha Clan weren't very nice either. Naruto remembered the Uchiha that had tried to kill him and the ones that glared at him angrily. Unlike the Hyuuga though Naruto had met Uchiha that was kind to him. Sasuke mother and his older brother were two. There was also the boy that was with Itachi and even the girl that Itachi seemed to have lunch with a lot.

The three of them had agreed to meet up together at the Market place since it was the crossroads between the Hyuuga Compound and the Uchiha District and the Academy. Hinata and Sasuke had been unhappy at the treatment of their friends, but since both of their father's had shown displeasure at their new friend there wasn't much they could do.

Looking up Naruto grinned at seeing Sasuke standing near the vegetable stand. "Sasuke!" He called happily dashing over, he was amused that his friend seemed to be studying the tomatoes almost viciously.

"Naruto," Sasuke called with a smile as he turned toward his friend. "You were almost late." He said with a pout.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry...I stayed up last night working on reading and writing with Kashi. I wanted to make sure I could do it right." He said with a flicker of sorrow to his smile.

Sasuke couldn't help but scowl at the thought of his friend's problems. Although Iruka-Sensei had never been cruel, other teachers had mocked Naruto for not being where the other students were. Hinata and Sasuke had been helping him along in class, but sometimes the teachers would separate them and when that happened their friend was on their own. They were happy Naruto's new guardian had taken teaching Naruto the basics he should already know seriously.

"That good." Sasuke finally said with a nod, before giving the stand one more disgusted stare. "Hinata should be waiting." He said with a smile as they started walking in the direction to meet her. "How are you and your Kashi?" He asked curiously.

Naruto blushed shyly and looked to his feet. "Kashi is super awesome! He knows a whole lot about being a Ninja and is super awesome about explaining things! He's also really kind and patient even when I don't get things. He said I don't do well with learning from words and should practise so it will stick."

Sasuke tilted his head in confusion. "Practice?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, I'm a physical learner. So instead of me spelling out the words on paper, he has me say them out loud, once I can spell them and stuff then he teaches me to write. I get it easier that way!" Naruto said happily. "He's also told me lots of stories about my mom..." Naruto said lowly with a shy smile on his face.

Sasuke watched curiously before smiling happily. "That's great! Kashi really does sound cool," he said in agreement. He didn't think anyone would be cooler than Itachi, but Naruto's Kashi sounded pretty awesome.

"Yeah..." Naruto said with an embarrassed expression. He still wasn't used to someone caring about him, but he really liked Kakashi doing so. It was...awesome! "Oh, did you see what Sasuke did to Ami after she threw Chouji's lunch onto the floor?" He suddenly asked remembering yesterday.

Sasuke winced at the memory. "Shikamaru is a sneaky evil genius..." He muttered in slight awe. Everyone knew not to mess with Chouji, or at least those raised by the Ninja Clans. I was well known that the Nara Clan were really smart, and Shikamaru had a hidden vicious streak to him that made him dangerous.

Chouji was a big boy but was way too kind. Sasuke didn't really understand why he was training to be a ninja to hurt people if he couldn't hurt a bug crawling across his lunch. Ami had called him fat of course and disgusting when he had been trying to get the ant out of his rice, then proceed to throw it all onto the floor. While normally very lazy and apathetic Shikamaru was very protective of his friend. Thus, after Ami made the mistake of destroying Chouji's lunch not only had her own somehow ended up on the ground, but the cleaning water for the chalkboard had covered her head to toe in water mixed with the dust from the chalk. Thus she had been covered in a white pasty substance that had somehow attracted even more ants to crawl all over her and cried until her parents came to get her early.

Sasuke was also quite sure that Shino had been involved with the ants somehow. He had not been happy when she had been shouting at Chouji about the ant. And since Shino was such a calm polite boy, Naruto had noticed the pissed off vibe coming from the frowning boy and pointed it out.

"Yea...I'm happy Shikamaru and Shino are our allies, I would hate to be their enemies..." Sasuke said with a slight shudder. The thought of bugs attacking him and Shikamaru's evil schemes...

"Oh, look there's Hinata. Hinata!" Naruto called waving his hand cheerfully towards their friend.

Hinata looked at them and smiled shyly. "H-Hello... Sasuke-Kun, Naruto-Kun..." She called quietly.

"Hinata," Sasuke said with a smile when they reached their friend. "What do you think we will be working on today?" He asked.

"U-Ummm...I think...I think we will be...ummm working on Taijutsu sparing..." She stammered shyly.

Sasuke nodded glancing toward Naruto. Naruto and Sasuke were both trying to help Hinata gain confidence by asking her opinion on most things. It was helping as she didn't stumble over her words as badly as she had been.

"Awesome! I can work on that move Kashi was talking about last night!" Naruto exclaimed happily. "He said it's okay to go after people's weak points that touch and hurt you that you don't want them too!" Naruto said happily.

Sasuke frowned when the words struck something in his memory. "Umm, Naruto I don't think a sparring match is what he meant."

* * *

Kiba cried loudly as he rolled around on the ground clutching between his legs, while Naruto laughed above him. Iruka was trying desperately to get the injured boy the unclench while the rest of the students watched in varying stages of shock, confusion, awe, or horror. Naruto hadn't exactly been berated for the attack he had done on the other boy, and while angry the teachers were in too much shock still to tell him that it wasn't a technique to do on classmates.

Hinata's face was bright red as she hid it in her hands moaning in horror while Sasuke stared at Kiba with wide thoughtful eyes. "So that's what Itachi called SING. Hmmm..."

Near by on the Academy rooftop, a certain grey-haired scarecrow was covering his mouth to keep his laughter from being heard. Taking a deep breath he calmed himself down enough to wipe the tears from his eyes. "I'm so proud!" He cried happily. "Next I'll teach him the Thousand Years of Pain!"

 **This chapter was mostly a filler. I shall be skipping ahead in the next chapter. I have decided to add some flashback chapters as I move along. Seeing as I lost all the childhood bits I originally had typed up, I won't be able to do them justice by trying to remember, and will add them as they come back to me. I hope this chapter was okay, if a bit boring.**


	8. Reflections of Hokages, Looming Betrayal

**Summary: Uzumaki Naruto took after his mother in most things, including personality. However, after being continuously ignored and berated he eventually gains more of his father's traits, and awakens his mother's Yin Chakra type. Shrewd, determined, and quite he watches the world around him and tries to determine the most advantages he can find for himself. All the while trying to fix his terrible chakra control, conceal his excitable need to shout, handle his sudden violent tendencies, calm down his unconscious obsession with ramen, control the odd glowing chains that try to protect him, understand his sentimentality to the color orange, and figure out his attraction to the color red...oh yeah, and the giant angsting furball he sees when he sleeps.  
**

 **Mira : Let's keep this going! I know the Academy year is to start in April, but for some reason, I have it in November. I wasn't really thinking about it I will admit, and honestly, I'm not sure if I should go back and make it so Naruto starts late, but that would change his meeting with Hinata and Sasuke. Soo...I would ask you to just ignore my mistakes. And I apologize deeply for not paying attention to this fact. Multiple different resources have different dates sooo...Just think that a number of months passed between Naruto moving in with Kakashi. I went back and changed those small details. If you are reading this after I have fixed this...ignore this message! ^^**

 **Chapter 8: The Reflections of Hokage's and Looming Betrayal.**

There are people that say with every action there is a reaction, a consequence. Senju Tobirama, known as the Nidaime Hokage was a fierce and loyal man. While his elder brother Senju Hashirama wanted peace for everyone, Tobirama focused more on the children. Tobirama was a man that tended to focus more on the individual than the whole. Something his brother and he clashed at. Hasirama had a habit of losing himself in looking at the big picture at his end goal. Tobirama looked at the smaller details, the things that would be needed, the sacrifices that would be paid.

That was why while Hasirama was known as the God of Shinobi, the one who brought forth the birth of the Ninja Nations. Tobirama was known as the Creator. He was the one to come up with and designed the small things needed to make a village work. The Laws, the Academy, the safety net for the civilians while allowing the Ninja to flourish, the Mission Administration, the ANBU, and even the Chunin Exams. All the small parts to make the gears of a Village work he oiled and hammered into place.

Hasirama believed in peace more than anything, but he also thought it was a quick fix. He had a strong belief in everyone and didn't want to believe there was a single person who did not want to be saved. His law was careless and reckless believing that everyone would eventually get along and want to the same thing. Tobirama believed in the future not so much the present, in truth he placed his faith in the children he met...in the new generation. He wanted to see the children bond and for Kohona to be a family forgetting separating notions like Clan and bloodlines. It was why he became an instructor, wanting to see first hand the bonds that the children of his village were forming and would continue on for the era's to come.

The Uchiha Clan was an odd problem for Tobirama. During the Warring Era, before Kohona was created...the Uchiha and Senju Clan were at war and bitter enemies. Tobirama was known almost as a monster to the Uchiha Clan. An unstoppable force that was pale, silent, and as swift as the wind. He was merciless and would never leave an enemy alive. The only one to match him had been Uchiha Izuna, while Madara and Hashirama faced one another so did these two. It was also widely thought that Tobirama as vicious as he was because he hated the Uchiha Clan. However, this was not true. Instead, Tobirama saw the Clan for what they were, a very dangerous threat. As comes from being a Child Soldier, beginning at 7, he thought it simple. You kill before you are killed, you take the threat out before it becomes too dangerous.

Tobirama knew there was one thing that made the Uchiha more dangerous than anything, their powerful emotions. Thus, he was aware he would never be forgiven for landing the killing blow to Uchiha Izuna. During the war, it was kill or be killed, and as any true soldier, Tobirama had sought life. Izuna and Tobirama were not Madara they could not play around trying to pretend to kill one another. That was not the type of people they were. As such despite the problems it might cause, Tobirama never regretted living over dying.

When the Village was created the strength of the Uchiha Clan's emotions worried Tobirama, as well as their strong ties to Clan. Tobirama while being loyal to his family had never been loyal to the title of Senju. He did not comprehend how blood surpassed all bonds, and how a family could only be a Clan. He did not think that one should value their Clan above all else. His dream was for the entire village to be a family...a place where the children would be free and not sent to their death as soon as they could walk. That was why he remained suspicious of the Clan even after he was assured of their loyalty. Deciding to the have the people vote for the new Hokage title, instead of it just being handed to the Uchiha. So if the Uchiha were next chosen it would be because the village had chosen them for their devotion and loyalty.

After Madara's betrayal, something Tobirama had always feared happening his attention turned once more on the Uchiha Clan. The fear of the Village that the Clan would follow in Madara's footsteps spread and Tobirama did his best to remove such a thing. The power of the Uchiha lied not in their Sharingan, but in their powerful emotions. Their inability to forget a single thing, to remembered every hurt, every betrayal, every pain, every sorrow and it to never lessen in their minds. Even hatred would never fade...as such Tobirama thought of this as a Curse of Hatred. As it was the perfect way to describe Uchiha Madara's actions and the possibility of the Uchiha Clan should they lose control or have nothing to focus on. Thus, Tobirama came up with something he hoped would fix both problems...the distrust in the Uchiha and something to keep their attention.

The Kohona Military Police Force was created for the Uchiha Clan. He wanted them to have a position of power, while also remaining neutral. He had hoped that by dedicating themselves to the people of the village and keeping it safe they would be able to surpass Madara's Curse of Hatred and be as loyal to the village as they were to their Clan. He had hoped that their new position of power, would make up for their Head's actions and show that they were still trusted by the village, it's Hokage, and himself. It was a symbol of trust, that even if they did not have a member as a Kage, they were still one of the founding Clans and were still above the others of the village. That even if the Village would turn on them or become suspicious they would still be above them in the law, and as such, they could not be harmed. The Uchiha Clan were members of Kohona and as such, they were a member of the same family, Tobirama's family...if only they could forget their foolish notions of the Clan being all that mattered.

Unfortunately, Tobirama's dreams of the Uchiha embracing their new family was never realized...his dream of the village as a whole to be a family was never completed...and his gift of the Kohona Military Police Force was treated like a collar to cage them instead of the protection for them he had wanted it as. His sign of trust in the Clan was disregarded as little more than a way to keep them from interfering with the village and separate from the others. The very thing he had been trying to avoid is what came of his actions.

But people can't ever really understand one another, can they? There are always misunderstandings, always foolish things like pride and ego getting in the way of just accepting others.

And for Tobirama and the Uchiha Clan...his attempts to have them give up their Clan mentality and have them join the Family of Kohona would lead to a grudge that would end in bloodshed.

* * *

"Ugh! Why is this so difficult!?" Naruto hissed in annoyance as he pouted at the shredded remains of the leaf that he had been trying to balance on his forehead. Looking up the three shadow clones he had made were suffering the same problem. His pout grew as he slumped further into himself as he sat on the floor. Kakashi sighed quietly glancing up from the book he was reading. Considering that the top floor of the house, which was a studio style, used to be Minato's study and Fuinjutsu practice area it was expected that Naruto and he had turned it into a mini training area. Kakashi didn't need much space for his room, his dresser, bed, bookcase, and bedside table to hold his treasured pictures. Of which had grown a considerable amount since he started taking care of Naruto. Needless to say, all that fit in the area near the window, leaving the rest of the large space completely empty.

"Ma, Naruto I've told you, you have to be calm at it. I thought you were happy with the tree walking one I taught you?" He asked as he watched the boy from his reclined position on his bed.

"I was-I am happy with it Kashi!" Naruto declared with a smile. "It's so cool being able to stand upside down and hide up high!" He said with swaying side to side in happiness. "But..." He mutters and pouts. "I still can't do it right all the time, and usually end up falling after a few minutes if I'm not paying attention. And I've seen other students do this one, I should be able to do it too!" Naruto declared with an annoyed expression.

Kakashi sighed again, snapping his book closed. "Naruto, I've talked to you about this. You have much more chakra than any child your age usually has. Because of that, you have to go at certain things in reverse. You can not do simple clones and have to instead do the more advanced shadow clones. The same with your chakra control. You can not do simple exercises that children with smaller chakra reserves can you, instead you have to start with more advanced ones that take more and require less precise control. Once you've mastered the harder ones you can go back and fine-tune your control with the smaller versions." Kakashi explained.

Naruto grumbled crossing his arms again and glaring at the floor, his clones taking on depressed slumps along with him. Kakashi couldn't help but smile. He was happy to see that some of Kushina's personality had remained behind, even if Naruto only acted like that at home, with him, or his friends. Eventually, the nightmares had faded, however so too had Naruto's trust in others and his happy disposition. For the most part, he had taken on Minato's more shrewd personality. His sensei had been an amazing person, a good and caring person. However, Minato had also been a Shinobi and a seasoned killer.

Minato had been patient and calculating. He was quiet and unassuming, all the while he was plotting and looking for weaknesses. He had been calm and soft-spoken, almost playful...but it had hidden a man who would do anything for his objective and his comrades. A man who was ruthless in combat, but respected by his enemies, thus why he would never think of going easy on them. Minato had never been interested in getting involved in other people's lives unless it was someone close to him and even then had waited to be asked for help.

Naruto had become so much like his father it was frightening. Naruto had a habit of watching people, although it wasn't just to find their weakness it was also because of his natural distrust of them. Naruto's trust had faded away, only being directed toward a handful of people. The ramen stand family, the Hokage, Kakashi, Iyashi the only medic Naruto trusted, his friends Sasuke and Hinata, and oddly enough Shikaku and Inochi.

Inochi had checked over Naruto's mind not long after the attack, the Hokage had wanted to make sure the boy wasn't completely traumatized. A strange bond had been formed between the two, Inochi was quite willing to play the affectionate uncle to the young Uzumaki. He didn't spoil him, but he was kind to him and was more than willing to give encouragement and explain what he knew about people when Naruto had questions or suspicions. Shikakau came along not too long after, frowning and protective. In him, Naruto found a Guardian and mentor. While his duties kept him busy he made a habit of checking in on the boy and making sure there hadn't been any...unpleasant incidents. After Kakashi and Itachi he was the most ferocious in making sure the new Laws were upheld. He could not forgive anyone that would harm a child or hamper their potential.

Still...Kakashi was merely happy he was adjusting as well as he had. His friendship with Sasuke and Hinata made things much better. Of course, he had gained a close relationship with the boy for the months they spent together before he had joined the Academy. That did not stop him from worrying about the boy being able to interact with others his own age. He remembered his own struggles to connect to his age group and didn't want Naruto to be as closed off as he had been, and truthfully still was.

Now the children were in their third year at the Academy and focusing on Chakra control. They were all advancing quite well, Naruto and Sasuke had helped Hinata become more confident in herself. Although she did still have a tendency to apologize when she hurt someone. Sasuke likewise had slowly been coming outside of Itachi's shadow. He was more determined to make something of himself of his own abilities instead of trying to copy his brother. The three were helping each other with their various problems.

One of which was Sasuke's new fan club. Kakashi shuddered when he thought of the lengths they had gone to either escape the girls or trick them. Naruto was particularly protective of his friends and ended up beating a good bit of the girls up that he saw were 'threatening' his friends. Naruto didn't have any perceived notions about there being a difference between boys or girls. As far as he was concerned a Ninja was a Ninja and he would treat them all the same. It was a belief that Sasuke and surprisingly Hinata both agreed upon. They wouldn't hold back on anyone, no matter who they were.

Surprisingly after Naruto had Demonstrated SING during practice Sasuke had asked to be shown it again so he knew how to do the move. Kakashi wasn't quite sure if the child knew just what the defensive move had been made for, but Naruto didn't exactly get it either. Hinata, of course, had already known the movement and although mortified that her friends would use it so willingly had even taught them a few extra self-defense moves females were usually taught. While surprised that Sasuke was learning them, Itachi had praised him on learning such things. He had explained that there was going to be situations that they might get in that wouldn't matter if they were male and female. That it would also be like a special surprise attack as no one would expect such a thing from boys. In return for her help, Naruto and Sasuke had been teaching her more male-oriented actions. Naruto particularly liked headbutts and Sasuke the vicious little creature liked throat punches and always went for the nose. They all took to the Thousand Years of Pain, although with varying reactions.

Kakashi listened as Naruto started shouting again about failing the technique and eye smiled happily. Things seemed to be going well.

* * *

Hiruzen sighed deeply as he pulled his hat off dropping it onto the table. Things were not going well. The Uchiha Clan remained divided, despite his efforts to fix the mistakes. There was also Danzo's manipulations and the new threat of the Akatsuki that had been brought to attention. A spy was needed...however, they only seemed to welcome Missing-Nin so far. Those that had been dissatisfied with how their Village was or how they were treated. And then there was the problem young Itachi had brought to his attention. Or rather problems...

Uchiha Shisui... To see such a brilliant man lost to the treachery of Danzo... It truly was the last straw for Hiruzen. Unfortunately, Hirzuzen also knew that Danzo had several tricks up his sleeve and an army of Ninja that were sealed to loyalty. If his students hadn't scattered perhaps he could have handled Danzo with their help, along with the other Elite of the Village. As it was he simply did not have the strength to take the man down. The stolen Sharingan was another threat.

And then there was the story Itachi came to him with. An Uchiha that had snuck past the barrier and was claiming the name Madara. One that planned to make the problems with the Clan even worse. Rather he was truly Uchiha Madara as Itachi had thought or someone else, there was no denying he was a threat. Able to slip in and out of the Village. Hiruzen would have to change the barrier inputs, and the only way to make it tighter was to completely dispell anyone that was dead or had defected. And that alone would take years to accomplish. Rather, there was now a powerful new pawn in this disaster.

Hiruzen sighed deeply once more and closed his eyes in thought. If only there was a way to set this newest threat on Madara himself. And then there was the issue of Akatsuki... Turning Hiruzen allowed his eyes to open and rest on the faces carved within the mountain. His eyes froze on the Yondaime's for a moment before passing onto the Nindaime and Shodai. "What would you two have done if you were here?" He questioned.

He knew his Sensei would have wanted to fix things, but he would have been more than willing to terminate the threats, being the Uchiha that refused to agree. At a time like this, he could truly respect Tobirama's desire to remove all threats to Kohona. It truly would be simpler if he could just remove the bad roots and allow the trees to flourish once more.

Reaching for his Kiseru he allowed himself a few moments to relax and breathe in the smoke. A sacrifice would need to be made, but by who...


	9. Chapter 9 Hunting Moriko FILLER OC

**Summary: Uzumaki Naruto took after his mother in most things, including personality. However, after being continuously ignored and berated he eventually gains more of his father's traits, and awakens his mother's Yin Chakra type. Shrewd, determined, and quite he watches the world around him and tries to determine the most advantages he can find for himself. All the while trying to fix his terrible chakra control, conceal his excitable need to shout, handle his sudden violent tendencies, calm down his unconscious obsession with ramen, control the odd glowing chains that try to protect him, understand his sentimentality to the color orange, and figure out his attraction to the color red...oh yeah, and the giant angsting furball he sees when he sleeps.  
**

 **Mira : Alright! This chapter is mostly here to begin Naruto's descent into the secrets of Kohona, more specifically the Darkness. _WARNING!_ There will be an OC. Don't worry, this OC will not be fighting, or showing superpowers, be a secret key to the plot or even saving the world, or even changing the timeline much at all. This OC will most likely die either during Orochimaru's invasion and if not then definitely by one of the Filler Invasions and if not when Pein attacks. This OC is here to not only help Naruto understand the lies and secrets of Kohona but be willing to tell him how fucked up the world is. This character will be helping him create the shrewd and calculating person that the Wars made character is bitter of the world and honestly won't mind to let it all burn around them. I mostly created this character to also answer a few unexplained or unasked questions about events that happened that weren't explored in the series.  
**

 **This chapter takes place directly before and during Shisui's death, so before the previous chapter and if wanted can be skipped.  
**

 **Chapter 9, Hunting Moriko. Everyone is mad here.**

Seiko Moriko was someone Naruto couldn't quite figure out. She was the student of Iyashi and treated him...completely normal. She didn't glare like the civilians, she didn't look at him with eyes of pity like Shinobi, she didn't treat him with kindness like Inochi, Shikaku, Itachi, Shisui, Izumi, or Kakashi. Truthfully she was completely indifferent like her teacher, she didn't react to him in any other way than that of a doctor to a patient. She was polite, she was considerate, she was completely unbiased and yet...she absolutely did not care at all. It was something, Naruto found, that he craved in the rapidly changing life he had.

Sure he loved Kashi, and Sasuke, and Hinata, and all the others that had come into his life... people that cared about him. However, he had come to realize the expectations of wanting someone to be happy, of wanting to be better for them... Sometimes he just needed someone to look him in the eye and give him their opinion or advice and not actually care if they followed through or what happened next. Moriko and Iyashi became those people in his life. He knew he could trust them because they were not invested in his life, only in his survival like they were for all people of Kohona.

As such he had an odd friendship with her. Moriko wasn't a Shinobi, but she had obviously been trained and had probably even gone to the Academy when she was younger. Not only that but she always seemed to know what everyone was doing and where they were.

She had snow white hair that was always pulled back tightly into a bun at the back of her head and pale skin just slightly darker than her hair. Her eyes were a pupil-less red-purple that reminded Naruto of a bruise. She was tall and held herself stoically and with a careless grace, one that honestly reminded him of Kashi and Itachi at times. It was one of the things that told him she had once trained as a Ninja, she moved the same way he had seen Kakashi and Itachi when they were together. As if they were completely sure of themselves and their surroundings.

However, just as Naruto was thankful she didn't treat him differently, he had come to realize that Moriko was the one others treated differently. It hadn't taken long to notice the whispers in the hospital, the looks she gained when she was in the hallways or entrance. There was a combination of looks she received, pity or sympathy was normal but there was also regret, annoyance, or at times even disgust. Naruto didn't understand...Moriko treated everyone the same. She wasn't mean and she wasn't kind...she just was... So why did it seem so many people were angry with her...disgusted by her actions? At first, he had thought it was because of him, but she gained those looks no matter what. What could she have done that was so bad?

He had mentioned it to Kakashi once and gained an odd expression. It was obviously Kakashi was aware of why she would be getting weird looks, but he also didn't seem to understand why people were angry with her either. Kakashi had waved it off saying it wasn't his story to tell, he said he didn't understand why she gained such negative attention but that he was aware she was different. It hadn't made much sense to Naruto and it still didn't, much like when Naruto asked about why the Civilians hated him. Kakashi was good at deflecting and distracting him and honestly, it just made him more curious.

Izumi had smiled at him in confusion and said that Moriko was a great Medic and it was sad that she wasn't a Ninja. Shisui had given him a confused look before glancing away in a hurry after he realized who he was asking about. Itachi merely gained a thoughtful expression and explained that he more than anyone should know that not everyone was accepted and some had problems with others. While he didn't react like Shisui he obviously knew something...

Inochi had patted him on the head with a bag of seeds and a few sweets, while Shikaku had groaned that it was tiring and he shouldn't worry about it. Sasuke had tilted his head with a frown when he realized that another person was being treated unfairly in the village, while Hinata had said that Moriko knew a lot about healing and even offered new herbs for the healing ointment that Hinata was working on.

No one knew anything, and if they did they refused to say anything. Iyashi had looked at him with such a scornful expression when he had asked that he knew better than to try again. The Hokage... well the Hokage had gained a sorrowful expression and sighed sadly looking out to the Hokage Mountain. Naruto knew that when he did that it was best to leave, Kakashi said he was lost in his memories. He had even spoken to his mother about it, but she had been just as confused although there was something familiar about the girl... He wondered if it was because it was merely a fraction of his mother's soul and didn't hold all of her memories, or perhaps she had forgotten things she had thought were unimportant since they didn't concern him?

Either way...it became a puzzle for him. One that he wanted to figure out and was kind of like a mission. Which is exactly how he treated it. Hinata and Sasuke, of course, were his teammates and helped him investigate. Shisui hadn't been too happy with them saying they didn't want to draw bad attention. Kakashi had seemed resigned and thoughtful all the same and had taken to speaking with a member of ANBU a lot. Itachi surprisingly encouraged him, much to Shisui's annoyance, but also suggested just asking Moriko. As it would reveal things without trouble.

Despite everything, it became a fun game for the three to play in between training and the Academy.

But sometimes...when you go looking for secrets you find darkness instead...

* * *

"Orange here, target spotted leaving the Hospital."

"Lilac here...I'm in the marketplace...Izumi is already here..."

"Grey here, Black and Blue have not been seen. I think they are on a mission."

"Alright. I'll track the target and join with Lilac at the marketplace."

"Right, I'll keep an eye on possible interference. If it stays clear I'll join you at the meeting point."

Moriko's eye twitched as she sighed lowly. She would never admit that the brats were getting better, but they still spoke far too loudly on the ear comms they had stolen. Not only that but they had also not realized that they were on an open channel. It would seem that they hadn't found out how to use the private systems yet...

Regardless she continued to ignore her stalker as she headed toward the Tea House she met Izumi at when she was off missions. It wasn't very often she had the free time to hang out with anyone and she would take what she could get. Being trapped in a Hospital all the time can break a persons spirit...if not their sanity...

"Moriko!" Izumi said with a wave from her seat in the Tea House. A confused expression crossed her face before she chuckled lightly. "I see your being followed again." She said in amusement.

Moriko sighed in annoyance as she took her seat. "So it would seem..." She muttered in annoyance. "Peppermint..." She called out to the Hostess that had been heading towards the table.

"Aww..." Izumi pouted at Moriko's bored expression. "I think it's cute. You have such a devoted fan club..." She teased with a laugh.

Moriko looked at her with an empty expression, before looking past her down the street. "Hello, Itachi-San." She greeted calmly.

Izumi's eyes widened as her smile softened and she turned to greet the boy. "I thought you couldn't make it!" She called out happily, standing to hug the boy. However, Izumi froze in place seeing no one was there. Half standing she continued to stare in confusion at the empty space, before realizing she had gained the attention of the Tea House with her actions. Blushing horribly she dropped back into her seat glaring harshly at Moriko in mortification. "How could you?" She demanded, with tears in her eyes.

Moriko merely sipped on her tea as she continued to watch the people pass by. "Oh...I'm sorry. I must have been mistaken..."

Izumi dropped her head in defeat at the uncaring reaction of her friend. "You're so cruel..." She muttered. "No wonder you and Shisui don't get along anymore..." She muttered with a huff.

Moriko's fingers twitched at the girl's words as her gaze became sharper on the people around them. "No...I suppose we don't..." She stated quietly.

* * *

Naruto growled as he leaned back in the tree he was in. "That was so annoying! We didn't learn anything at all. All they did was talk about Izumi's mission's." He sighed in annoyance reaching up to rub at his hair.

"Ca-calm down Naruto-Kun... I'm sure we'll...we'll find something..." Hinata soothed calmly from below the tree with Sasuke. "I...I don't think they would talk about anything important in public anyway..." She muttered pressing her fingers together in worry. She still wasn't used to having friends, let alone people that seemed to believe she wasn't a waste of space. She couldn't help but be worried that she would ruin things.

"We did learn something." Sasuke suddenly said as a smirk came to his face. Naruto and Hinata turned to look at Sasuke in confusion. "Didn't you hear? Moriko and Shisui used to get along..."

Naruto blinked as realization sparked through his mind. "That means they knew each other. I knew he was lying..." He said with a scowl on his face from being lied to.

Hinata frowned lightly as she looked between the boys. "S-should we ask him again?" She asked hesitantly.

Sasuke huffed and crossed his arms. "He's on a mission, I think Itachi went with him or something...we'll just have to wait until they get back to ask..." He said in an annoyed tone.

Naruto sighed and dropped out of the tree. "Well, I guess there is nothing we can do about it tonight..." He said with a shrug as he looked to his friends with a small smile. "I guess we head home..."

Hinata looked up seeing that the sun would be setting soon and nodded. "I have to get back...or I'll be scolded..." She spoke sadly, gaining protective looks from the boys with her.

"We don't want that..." Sasuke said with an angry tone to his voice. Hinata didn't speak much about her family, but it was obvious something was wrong.

Naruto nodded sharply with a serious expression on his face. "We'll meet up tomorrow then." He said holding out his hand to the other two. Hinata looked at it shyly before placing hers over his, while Sasuke copied her with a smile. "Kohona's Detective's out!" They cheered lightly, laughter in their voice as they finished their little chant.

* * *

Moriko stood frozen in her kitchen as she stared at the bloody hand Itachi held out towards her. "Itachi..." She stared blankly, although a spark of panic was felt in her chakra.

"Moriko...he..." Itachi cast a pained expression to the eye held within his grasp. "I don't know...I don't know what to do...he gave it to me and... Shisui he..."

Moriko stared at the panicking ANBU member, she watched as he paused to gasp for breath seeming to choke on his words. It was a part that the Uchiha didn't let many see. The pacifist who hated violence and was broken by the things he had done. She supposed she felt honoured to see this side of him...if she cared enough, or if she didn't already know she was most likely his only choice for help. After all, if it wasn't for Shisui...

Stepping forward she was slow to approach him. Her hand making a very slow trek until it covered his own, hiding the sight from him if only for a moment. "Shisui..." She spoke hesitantly, taking a breath of her own before her voice would crack. "I see..." Moriko closed her eyes for a moment, before looking at him with a serious expression. "What do you need to know?" She questioned.

Itachi had never been good at Medical Ninjutsu and probably had no idea what to do with a Sharingan eye, other than transplanting it somehow. And it wouldn't be a good idea to leave the prodigy alone, it was obvious that he was finally cracking.

* * *

Sasuke panted as he ran as fast as he could. His mind was filled with fear and anger, and he wasn't sure which was stronger or rather who it was stronger towards. _'Shisui...Shisui is!'_ Sasuke clenched his eyes at the mere thought of what had happened. What his Clan had accused his brother of! This was wrong...this was all wrong!

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke opened his eyes seeing Naruto and Hinata waiting for him with smiles on their faces. Smiles that were quick to fade when they saw the panic and tears that covered his face. When Sasuke finally reached his friends he didn't even stop himself from latching onto Naruto at full speed.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" Naruto questioned sternly as he wrapped his friend in a tight hug, Hinata hovering beside them shifting in place as worry consumed her. "Sasuke..." She spoke quietly, not wanting to anger him.

Taking a few gasping breaths and calming down Sasuke looked up at his two friends. "Shisui...Shisui's dead!" He exclaimed in horrified shock, realizing it was the first time he had spoken the words aloud and recoiling from them.

"What?" Hinata gasped, paling rapidly at the words. She had liked Shisui, he had been kind to her...he had taken her under his wing... He had tried to help her feel good about herself, telling her she had an importance in this life even if it didn't feel like it. He had been...like she dreamed an older brother had been and he was...was...

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he grasped Sasuke's shoulders tightly. The Uchiha boy had frozen once he spoke, eyes wide and skin pale in shock it seemed. "Sasuke..." Naruto spoke calmly, sternly. "Tell us what happened." He declared giving his friend a slight shake. Sasuke took in a shuddering breath, as Naruto seemed to shock something back into action.

Hinata and Naruto were silent as Sasuke spoke. As he explained what had happened at the Compound where he had been visiting with his mother. Of how Itachi was accused of killing Shisui. Of Shisui committing suicide. Of Itachi's words and then his eyes...they changed and it had been terrifying because they...they had been so empty and full of loathing even as they stared at Sasuke.

When the story was done the group was silent. Hinata's hand over her mouth to keep her cries silent. She had lost the only person she had started to think of as family since Neji and Hanabi seemed to start hating her... The only one that had seen how little she thought of herself, how much she questioned...wondered if she even mattered. And...he was gone... Clenching her eyes shut, she clenched her hand tighter as tears fell down her face.

Sasuke had sniffled and wiped his face, moving towards Hinata and placing a hand on her shoulder. Shisui had been like another more annoying brother at times, but he had been family and he cared for him. He knew how Hinata felt, but he and Shisui had only been getting close since Naruto and he became friends.

Naruto remained silent as he stared at the ground thoughtfully. His mind was going over the facts, what Sasuke had told him. Naruto knew he probably had a...skewed version of reality. Death wasn't anything new to him...not since those nightmares of death and destruction had started, not since a mob of Kohona civilians and Ninja had tried to kill him. Death was life and Life was death... But, suicide... that didn't seem like Shisui, and... "Moriko wasn't at the hospital today..." He suddenly spoke quietly.

* * *

Moriko couldn't say she was surprised when three chakra signatures appeared at her door. She had been expecting them since Itachi had finally left after she had forcefully gotten a promise of rest from him. That boy...then again, it wasn't any worse than the rest of this nonsense, was it? This world of constant bloodshed and innocence lost? Where wars were started over something stupid like blood and people could attack and blame a child for something they were unaware they were involved in. This world...to her it was like a cancer...one that she hoped a cure could be found for but was logical enough to accept the end result that it would only become worse.

And now there were children stalking her...

She closed her eyes taking a deep breath as the knock finally came. Her hands were still harshly clasped around a tea mug, her thumb running over the edge as she had been staring into the reddish-brown liquid for...apparently hours...

When the knock came again, she finally allowed herself to curse and grasp her hair harshly in her hands before standing and moving her way towards the door and opening it.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata stared at the person in front of them with wide eyes. The purple had red-purple eyes the colour of bruises and pure white hair. However, this person's hair was loose and a spiky crazy mess that trailed down their back in bunches until it reached somewhere below their back. The girl wore a blue kimono top, lined in a lighter blue with a matching sash, and loose shinobi pants. Instead of the bored expression, they had been expecting was a blank one with sharp narrowed eyes.

Said eyes narrowed even more as a sharp jerk motioned them inside. "Let's get this over with..." Moriko spoke harshly as she stared down at the children before her. She didn't owe them any answers, but she couldn't afford to deal with their stalking now...not now... And if that meant she answered a few of their ridiculous questions then she could handle that. What she couldn't handle was being followed by a bunch of naive wannabe killers...

Moriko was polite though and made sure to offer the children green tea and some snacks, as she sat down with them at her coffee table in the living room. She stared blankly at the Uzumaki while he winced sticking his tongue out at the tea, as the Hyuuga girl held her own cup to keep from shaking, and as the Uchiha stared moodily back at her. "Maybe this time you might want to ask me what you want to know. I do not have the patience for childish nonsense tonight." She stated stoically as she picked up her own tea, watching the Hyuuga flinch, the Uzumaki wince, and the Uchiha's eyes narrow more.

"How did you know Shisui!" Sasuke started with demanding the teen.

"I take it you know he has died?" She questioned before taking a drink, their reactions were telling enough that she didn't wait for their slow response. "Shisui was my teammate." She said blankly.

Sasuke blinked in confusion. "You're not a member of the Police Force..." He muttered in confusion gaining a long drawn out sigh from the teenager.

"I am not a member of his team. I was his teammate, when he was a Genin, although it wasn't very long for either of us." She explained slowly towards the children.

"You...you were friends...with Shisui?" Hinata asked hesitantly.

Moriko paused seeming to stare ahead thoughtfully. "I suppose you can say I was friends with him...whatever that amounts to..." She said finishing with a snort.

"What do you mean? Were you not friends? And why aren't you still teammates?" Naruto asked with a frown on his face.

Moriko glanced off to the side as she thought for a moment. "I'm sure you know I have...mixed reactions from the village...it's why you started following me after all." She said looking at them with a quickly annoyed expression that became blank. Hinata seemed to curl in on herself, as Sasuke coughed in embarrassment while Naruto continued to stare at her blankly. "Shisui and I...are not something I want to discuss..." She spoke haltingly. "Not yet, however...if you will leave that for another time, I will tell you why I am treated so nonsensically." She stated, offering to give them the answer to their original question.

Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke all looked at one another seeming to have a conversation with their eyes. Finally, they all nodded, turning back to Moriko. "Why do people look at you weirdly?" Naruto asked.

Moriko took a breath sitting her tea aside and leaning onto her elbows on the table. "In truth, it's because I am an experiment." She said bluntly gaining confused expression from the children in front of her causing her to sigh deeply.

"Years ago there was a race to recreate the greatest bloodline in this village. The bloodline of the Shodai Hokage, Senju Hashirama. The Mokuton. During these trials...people were injected with cells of Hashirama in the hopes that they would be able to awaken it... However, this led to almost instant deaths in all subjects..." She said blankly.

Hinata's expression was horrified, while Sasuke's was angrily thoughtful, and Naruto seemed to be studying every word she said. It was moments like the that reminded her the difference between children that trained to be Ninja and civilian children. Civilian kids wouldn't even understand what she was talking about, let alone understand the horror...

Ninja children however matured mentally faster than their civilian counterparts. They were able to kill, spy, track, hunt, and fight at young ages some even being toddlers when they did so. More so that the Hyuuga and Uchiha had some idea of bloodline theft by now, and how horribly wrong it could go if the new body didn't accept it. She always wondered if it was a consequence of children actively using and moulding chakra so early.

"Don't worry, It was shut down pretty quickly for something that was sooo vital to the Village..." Moriko snapped, bitterness seeping into her voice. "However, some...complete moron had the stupid idea to start experimenting on children, as they could handle more and were more durable." She suddenly spoke losing her normal bored monotone for an annoyed snap in her words. "Needless to say that too was a complete failure. Except for ...well as I said I am an experiment...as a failure and a success..." She finished with a snort, as she suddenly glared down into her tea.

"How are you both?" Naruto asked after a moment of silence. Moriko seemed to scowl down into her tea before a bitter laugh escaped her. The three children couldn't help but shudder at the sound, noise created from self-hatred and loathing, as well a self-pity.

"My...brilliant...intelligent..." Here Moriko choked before spitting out the next word. "Mother was an assistant to the moron that experimented on children and had the...ingenious idea of injecting a child while still in the womb... Hoping that the foreign DNA would take while the child was still forming. This...smart woman decided to use herself as the incubator...and carried the child herself to inject..." Moriko spoke harshly an age-old hurt in her tone.

Suddenly Moriko burst out laughing, a low-toned cackle that echoed around the room, frightening Hinata and shocking Naruto and Sasuke. They watched as Moriko laughed at the ceiling, leaning back in her seat before slowly falling forward to rest on the table as it slowly died down. They watched as she lifted her head to rub at tears that had gathered in her eyes.

"The Genius that was my mother...was too stupid to check the DNA she injected herself with. And instead of using Senju Hashirama's DNA she had chosen Senju Tobirama's DNA instead, the Nidaime Hokage." She finished with another cackle. "So while she was successful in her attempt of manipulating a person's DNA before they were born...she used the wrong strand and couldn't give the village the precious bloodline they wanted." She finished with an amused expression on her face.

"And then, she died in childbirth, taking all her research along with her since she hadn't wanted anyone to steal _her_ idea..." A twisted grin crossed Moriko's face as she stared down at her reflection in her tea. Slowly it faded away, once again showinga bored reflection with blank eyes.

"Since it was a secret in a Hidden Village...naturally everyone knew. The only thing they didn't know was her process and how she succeeded. It took another few years before everything was finally shut down, and it was forbidden to try any longer." Moriko stated with a shrug. "Needless to say, having the DNA of the Nidaime Hokage, wasn't what people wanted...but they would accept it either way. After all Senju Tobirama was only out beaten by his brother...or so they say, and was a Legend himself. Having one of them was better than nothing, and I more or less was, in turn, thought of as his second coming. His reincarnation. So...I was entered into the Academy and trained from the time I could move...only to drop out of the Ninja career and decide to become a Medic, refusing to fight a single battle since." Moriko finished looking up to the children before her.

"That is what I am... I am a recreation of Senju Tobirama's DNA. I carry the Senju blood in my veins. I show care to the village and want to protect others by saving anyone and everyone I can by being a Medic, no matter who or even what they are. However, I am also a disgrace for running from the battlefield. I am a coward for refusing to fight, to kill. I bring shame to the Senju Clan for being such a disappointment. I took their hope of having the Senju Clan return to the frontlines and become a Legend once again, and I smashed it to pieces and laughed in their faces. And lastly..." Moriko leaned forward allowing a small true smile to cross her face as she stared at the shocked children before her.

"I refused to call myself a Senju and denounced the name, choosing Seiko myself. Further mocking them by naming myself Moriko after the bloodline my mother lost by making such a stupid mistake. That...is the truth of Seiko Moriko."


	10. The Sacrifice is Made to the Blood Moon

**Summary: Uzumaki Naruto took after his mother in most things, including personality. However, after being continuously ignored and berated he eventually gains more of his father's traits, and awakens his mother's Yin Chakra type. Shrewd, determined, and quite he watches the world around him and tries to determine the most advantages he can find for himself. All the while trying to fix his terrible chakra control, conceal his excitable need to shout, handle his sudden violent tendencies, calm down his unconscious obsession with ramen, control the odd glowing chains that try to protect him, understand his sentimentality to the color orange, and figure out his attraction to the color red...oh yeah, and the giant angsting furball he sees when he sleeps.  
**

 **Mira : I am not the best writer, I also do not have a BETA or anyone to help me with the chapters. I have never had a BETA and actually don't know how much help one would be. As such I will make mistakes...I am so grateful to those that help me improve and fix these mistakes though! And with this chapter ends the Pre series days! There will be bits and pieces brought back in flashbacks, moments of cuteness or bonding, but I decided 10 was a nice good ending for this section and it was even!  
**

 **REVIEW REPLIES:**

 **xiaomaome101:** **I will admit that I am quite a fanatic of trying to keep things as Canon as possible, aside from personalities and events. However, that is what Fanfiction is, being able changing things as you want. I personally have never changed a character's gender as 1) It would either change a person too much -Sakura would not be a fangirl had he been male and would take things much more seriously from the beginning, or 2) not change a character much at all aside from their genitalia. I can't see Gaara being different in personality or actions if he were female and I think Naruto would much be the same aside from having a flirtatious side to get out of trouble and probably a crush on Iruka since he was nice to her. Another reason is to be truthful, gender doesn't matter much at all to me. So Gaara will be male. I explained this a bit more in case anyone else has this question or wonders why I didn't change one of them...in my opinion, it doesn't matter as Gender doesn't really change a person unless their character itself revolves around it. Case in point Sakura starts as a Fangirl that wants to marry Sasuke, her character was made specifically for that in the beginning. Or so Kishi explained when asked once...**

 **TigrezzTail:** **Chapter 8: From what I've gathered he did show up to do just that, only Itachi intercepted him. That's our VIP for you, never misses an opportunity...Either of them. XD  
**

 **Chapter 9: Exactly. It seems that if someone from the major Clans doesn't fit into their little niche of what should be they are discarded or treated with disdain or just completely ignored. That and they are so set in their ways they won't accept new ideas. Luckily the new generation seems smarter and I think Danzo has a lot of say on that bullshit, although...that won't be a problem much longer.**

 **lara5170 : Chapter 5: Ah, don't worry Naruto won't be girly. Although, I do have to ask you what you mean by girly? Naruto's appearance will not change at all and if you mean by actions or personality...other than Naruto wearing dresses and skipping down the street calling everything cute I don't see how anything else could be girly. I will admit that in the past I have taken others advice and have made some male characters a bit more feminine in appearance, but that was because I personally like pretty or beautiful men and am not fond of...overly muscled macho...just no. As stated Naruto's appearance, outside of clothing, will not change. So no. He will not have rippling biceps, suddenly be as huge as the Raikage, or have curved hips and an hourglass figure. He will look as he does and always has. And to me, Naruto has always been adorably cute in...well a fox-like way, but that's more his wide smiles and personality. Naruto is cute in a blonde blue eyed way, but Gaara can be thought of as just as cute so... Sooo... I'm not going to be attaching any actual categories to them. If I say Naruto is cute it will most likely come from his friends, or Kakashi praising his cute little brother/son. Much like Jiraya called Naruto his cute little student multiple times in the manga. As for Alpha...I'll admit I'm a bit confused by what you mean. I think of Alpha and from what I have read, and I find an asshole douchebag that is full of himself and a sexist that needs to be castrated. However, I would love to know what your version of it is? ^^**

 **Chapter 7: You have no idea. I hope to include these moments of my mental adventures that I have in store for them. Unfortunately Shisui still died in my original draft, so...  
**

 **Chapter 8: I am happy you are enjoying the story.**

 **MoonPrincess623: I have already responded to you, but your suggestion was noted. ^^**

 **Terrance Pemberton: Chapter 2: Thank you. Sometimes I worry about going into detail too far and being boring or people losing interest.**

 **Chapter 4: Oh Kakashi is totally going to be an adoring big brother/father figure to Naruto. Just wait until the kid starts actual missions, Zabuza won't know what hit him when he insults his cute little Naru... Overprotective, hah! Insanely homicidal and adoring? That's about right...**

 **Chapter 5: I'm glad!**

 **Chapter 6: Then don't please, and tell me any suggestions and ideas.**

 **Chapter 7: YOSH! I did as well, and continue to do so as I re-read the stories.**

 **Chapter 9: It was unexpected. I'm afraid I invested too much time in a rp character and now that I'm taking a break from that she followed me here.**

 **Chapter 10: And to the Bloody Moon a Sacrifice was Made.  
**

Shimura Danzo...the name was one that held three reactions, three extreme emotions that could consume. There was the reaction of respectful obedience. The man was an Elder, a member of the Hokage's Council, he had been a member of the largest Genin team in Kohona and had been taught by the Nidame Hokage Senju Tobirama. If angered could destroy your life and career in an instant. He had an impressive control of trust and power over the Civilian faction of the village, and unsurprisingly the Ninja forces. Respectful obedience and even Fearful Acceptance were common things with the man. Danzo was an extremely logical man with a silver tongue who could manipulate the emotions of those around him as easily as he could decide what tea he wanted. It was understandable that Srutobi Hiruzen, even as the Hokage, fell for his former teammate's manipulations. You can not defend against something you trust...even if you do have suspicions.

There was the reaction of those that knew his secrets... Fear, Hatred, and even Admiration. Danzo had a tight control over the village, and most of that control was through force or blackmail. Needless to say in a world where children trained to kill and you were taught to not show emotion, regret was a common thing among the Elemental Nations. Secrets...and horrible unforgivable actions were just as well. Danzo was a Tyrant to those that were under his command, and fear bread obedience and over time even admiration. He was almost meticulous in his actions, his plans, and schemes. Going so far to place seals on his own forces so they could not turn against him, or be killed in trying. He believed he knew the way the right way to protect Kohona and help it grow and he refused to bow to another's suggestions.

There was one more reaction to Shimura Danzo, only this one was more of a concern for children. Complete and full confusion as they had no idea who Shimura Danzo was. As stated, this was either a reaction of a child or a visitor to Kohona who did not know about the man's work in the shadows. Children had a habit of ignoring the lessons on the Hokage's personal Council.  
Since they would never be involved why should they care who the three people were? Civilian children only knew of the man if they were warned away from him, for various reasons... You could say that this was the simplest safest reaction to the man. After all...this meant that he had not paid any attention to you...or he had yet to find a use for you.

These thoughts ran through Seiko Moriko's mind as she sat across from said man within Iyashi's office at the Hospital. These visits were rare, but it only served to remind her that even if she had cut herself from the immediate control of the Ninja forces...she had yet to gain true freedom.

She had remained blank as the man entered the room, even as she offered him tea and now sat watching him drink it slowly. There was nothing she could feel around this man...nothing... Because much like a feral animal the second he scented blood he would strike.

"I see you are doing very well in the Hospital." The man stated calmly. "Unfortunately not as well as Tsunade would of course, but you are not completely without skill. However, that is to be expected from one of our most promising Ninja...even if only previously so." The man spoke in a tone that was relaxed almost praising...

Moriko however, knew exactly what he was saying in that sentence alone. She could read it in his chakra signature almost hearing the words in her mind. _'You are doing well enough to not be a complete novice and unfortunately, since you show any skill at all with it you cannot be removed and recruited elsewhere. It's the very least we can expect from one with Senju DNA even if you are not a true member of that Clan. It almost makes up for running away from the battlefield.'_ She knew that was what the man was saying...but she could never call him out on it.

"Thank you for your words..." Moriko stated bluntly. "I do have years to go before I could even dream of being anywhere near as good as Tsunade-Sama... To be truthful I doubt I will ever do so." She said blankly, truthfully honest with her words. Tsunade had something she didn't, a drive and ambition. Of course, she doubted the Sannin had much of either anymore. A further sore point of just how disappointing her actions had been since Senju Tsunade herself had abandoned the village. Moriko had no need to live up to that woman legacy or even attempt to do so. She was content where she was, being able to do what she could.

Danzo stared at her for a moment his eyes narrowing for a moment as he set his tea down. "I see... That is expected though. Anyone that stood within your presence could tell you are a warrior, your chakra gives off an intimidating feel not suited for a Hospital room. Are you sure you don't want to rethink your retirement?" He questions in a curious tone. Playing the role of a concerned Elder as he should.

Moriko however, was no longer fooled by this man. She was aware she was suited for battle, for war. That was the problem...That... She knew very well how heavy and oppressive her chakra was, Iyashi had taken great pains to help her manage it to contain it to being merely intimidating in feel. And it was an inconvenience when dealing with Civilians or children...

However, Iyashi had also taught her it was useful as well. As the feel of it could stop stubborn Ninja from running from their treatments, it was also able to force Genin and lower ranked Ninja into compliance rather they wanted to or not. So perhaps she was better suited for missions with blood on her hands and enemies to slaughter... That she knew was true...

"I have to decline. I understand your concern, but there are times Ninja need a more forceful presence to either gain compliance or calm them into thinking rationally through the pain. I am quite content with my position." She stated with a bored sigh as she seemed to glance towards the window, her eyes taking in the darkening sky outside. A frown did cross her face though at an odd sensation that came to flash through her senses.

"I see. That is good to hear." Danzo finally replied after a moments pause. His chakra was uneasy and coiling with tension, obviously not pleased...but not making a move to become hostile.

Moriko's frown deepened. "Since the village safety is our utmost concern... I might have something to say..." She suddenly spoke, almost hesitantly as her attention seemed to be elsewhere.

Danzo leaned back in his seat. "Oh?" He questioned with an almost amused expression. It was most likely hard for him to take advice from someone who was too weak to give their life for these stupid battles.

"At the moment there is a hostile Chakra Signature within the village, that I have never felt before..." Moriko started, although she seemed to freeze as something came to her mind, a hazy memory of terror and destruction. "No, it is one I have felt before, but not since the night the Kyuubi attacked..." She spoke slowly, a blank look taking over.

Danzo was smooth in straightening his posture and staring at her with an intense expression on his face. "What are you saying?" He questioned.

Moriko however, didn't seem to hear him thinking back, trying to remember the night that had been burned into the minds of everyone that remembered it "I felt this signature clash with the Yondaime's that night...and it was also with the Kyuubi when it appeared within the village. I don't recognize it...but..." Moriko trailed off, tracking the Chakra Signature, not quite sure if she should continue speaking. _'Itachi...what are you doing?'_ She wondered to herself as she followed those signatures through the village towards...

Danzo it would seem made up his mind as he continued to watch the teenager. Her expression was blank, but her eyes held a tale of worry and disbelief. She obviously knew more than she would not reveal. There was a reason he had chosen tonight to try and speak some sense into this child again, and if something was changing the plans... "Come. Lead me to this Signature." He stated sternly as he stood.

Moriko jerked her attention from what she had realized...what she had felt... Looking up at Danzo she looked at him with a stubborn expression. "Why? I am not one of your Ninja to command." She said firmly.

Danzo walked towards the office door. "No...you are not a Ninja. However, you are the strongest Sensor in this village right now and can take me to a threat within the Village." He explained stopping in the doorway and looking back at her. "Also, you are a Medic of this village, as you have declared so often. As such you must be willing to at least check if you find an obvious threat to the safety of the people of the village. If someone were to die because you ignored it..."

Danzo didn't need to finish his words because Moriko understood. If she did not try to help or at least keep up an appearance as her loyalty was torn at least in her mind, then how could she claim to care for the people of this village. Closing her eyes for a moment she sighed deeply. "Fine." She finally agreed, before moving to follow the man out of the office. She could only hope Itachi knew what he was doing...or at the very least had a reason. Because he and the other Chakra Signature were currently working together to attack the Uchiha within the Compound.

And on that night the Bloody Moon rose to cover all as a Sacrifice was led to the Alter.

* * *

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted as he burst with panting laboured breaths through the doors of the Hospital room. Hinata was slumped against his back, leaning on him from where she had landed as she gasped for air. The two of them took in the sight before them, of Mikoto cradling a sobbing Sasuke in her arms as she tried desperately to soothe him with tears in her eyes. While to the side standing before them and holding a clipboard stood Moriko, who had been the only one to glance back at their arrival. A low sigh escaped her mouth as the clipboard creaked in her hands.

"Sasuke-Kun is just fine." She stated blandly, although Naruto caught an undertone of...something in her voice he couldn't tell what it was. Her eyes were quick to look down at the clipboard, and it was then that Naruto noticed Moriko was shaking slightly in her actions and seemed to be avoiding eye contact. Naruto's eyes widened and his mouth opened noiselessly when he realized Moriko was covered in hastily wrapped bandages and a few cuts and scraps that were still sluggishly bleeding.

"What!?" He exclaimed breathlessly, not too sure if he should be asking about the Medic or Sasuke, who now that he had heard them was trying to remove himself from his mother's grasp.

Hinata made a mournful cry as she pushed past Naruto and made her way to all but tackle Sasuke in a hug. Her arms tightening around her friend when he trembled in her arms. "I don't understand..." She said harshly with confused pain in her eyes.

"What's going on!? You missed class and then there was ANBU and Ninja jumping all around the village, the Uchiha Compound has been blocked off, and there has been worry and confusion in the Village. Kashi came and told us you were in the Hospital along with other Uchiha clans members... Father has been at an emergency Clan meeting with the Hokage since last night. I don't... Sasuke!" She finished he worried ramblings with gasp digging her face into his shoulder.

Naruto was quick to move over and join his friends on the bed. His hand reached out to rest on Sasuke's head as he wrapped himself around his friends. He was used to pain and to misery. His friends were as well. Sasuke had problems much like Hinata had yes, but they always had good things to balance out the bad... It hurt to see them suffering. He hated it...

"What happened?" He couldn't help but demand in a quiet tone. Sasuke was his friend, and while he could be prickly he was usually pretty happy if not cheerful. This, however, this wasn't his friend this boy was heartbroken and there were even traces of extreme rage that Naruto could feel coming from him.

"Father..." Sasuke hiccuped. "Father's dead. And uncle and grandpa...and so-so many..." Sasuke paused in his speech gasping in breath greedily as he seemed to get choked on his sobs. "Big brother killed them."

Hinata jerked in place in as shock spread across her face, Naruto, however, gained a grim expression with a slight glare forming on his face as his thoughts began to run. "Itachi..." He muttered lightly to himself. "How? Why would h-"

"I don't know!" Sasuke shouted digging his face into Hinata's shoulder and holding her tighter. "I don't know! I don't understand! Big brother would...big brother would never do this, but I saw him! I saw him and he-!" Sasuke broke off again as a new round of wailing consumed him causing him to cry his grief out in his friend's arms.

Hinata turned heartbroken eyes to Naruto as she tightened her grip just as confused as Naruto was. Itachi hadn't only been Sasuke's older awesome brother but been a dear friend to them. He had played with them when he had the time and always was happy to offer advice or answer questions if it didn't involve his missions. He and Shisui had more or less adopted Hinata and Naruto, treated them like family, like siblings.

Naruto had Kashi, Sasuke had Itachi, and Hinata had gotten closer to Shisui. She had gotten along with the cheerful ninja, he had helped her build confidence in herself and in her friends. She had also seen a will within him that she deeply admired and respected. The way he helped those he cared for, even Itachi was looked after by the older boy. Shisui had been someone she looked up to and idolized.

Hinata couldn't help but want to become someone like Shisui, someone kind and cheerful but also strong and determined. It had been painful when Shisui suddenly was dead. None of them believed he had killed himself and Itachi had seemed...odd ever since. Naruto had said that there was a deep burning hatred if not loathing within Itachi since Shisui's death. One that was only matched by his love for Kohona and them, it had conflicted and sent mixed signals making him seem either distant or disinterested. At the time they had been distracted by what Moriko had told them, so they hadn't really noticed that he was any different. It was only when Naruto realized that he seemed to give off emotions similar to Moriko herself, that he had started paying attention. And by then...Itachi never had time for them anymore.

However, it had never given Naruto the feeling that something drastic would happen between him and the Clan. Naruto had sensed a tension in the Clan since he started hanging around Sasuke, but he had pushed it aside thinking it was his fault. Now though...now he wondered if it hadn't been something else. Was he really not to blame? It had seemed strange, that Itachi always seemed to have unease, regret, or even anger buried beneath the surface. Naruto had just...thought it was normal. After all aside from Sasuke and Hinata, everyone seemed to have something unpleasant buried deep inside. Naruto had just...thought it was normal...

"What are you going to do?" Naruto asked suddenly pulling away from the other two slightly. Hinata looked at Naruto in worry as Sasuke pulled back to look at him with grief-stricken features and tear-filled eyes. "I know you won't just forget about this...nor will you let Itachi just get away. So what are you going to do? Do you plan to kill him?"

Sasuke's eyes widened as his face crumpled in a mixture of rage and sorrow. Turning his eyes stared blankly at the bed as Naruto's words registered in his mind. "Kill him... I..." Sasuke's fists tightened on the sheets as anger filled him and...pain. It was painful to think of his Big Brother as a murder, it hurt, even more so, to remember him attacking him and killing their father. The most painful thing though...was thinking of him as gone...or dead... A shudder ran along Sasuke's spine at the thought alone. Itachi...dead? At his own hands? Sasuke's hands trembled at the thought.

"You don't have to," Hinata spoke reaching out to rest her hands over Sasuke's. Sasuke's eyes looked up to land on his friend's face. "Naruto-Kun isn't saying you have to kill Itachi. We...we don't want you to...really we don't..." She whispered with a sniffle as she tried to stay calm. "He just...we just want to know what you plan to do. What we plan to do." She said tightening her hand on his. Her voice was quiet and wavering, but she spoke her sentence with determination and a solemness that had never been heard from her before.

"Wh-what we plan to do?" Sasuke asked numbly trying to understand. He knew what his friend was saying, but for some reason, it just wasn't connecting. "We..."

Naruto nodded with a serious expression as he suddenly leaned forward and knocked his forehead to rest against Sasuke's. Staring back at wide black eyes Naruto made sure to keep eye contact as he spoke. "Yes, we. Itachi was important to us too. We weren't close to your Clan or your father, but Itachi might have been your brother...but he was like one to us too. So no matter what you decide...we will be with you. Because we owe it to you...and even to him... You're not the only one he has to answer too. We will be at your side when or if you face him again." He said with a forceful tone.

Hinata nodded rapidly from beside the boys, hand reaching up to rub harshly at the tears in her eyes. "Y-yes..." She choked slightly on her words stumbling before taking in another breath. "Itachi-San was important to us too... Even if...even if he no longer cares for us... even if he's...he's become a monster... We will stay at your side and face him with you...We...we won't leave you!" She choked out with a cry at the end.

Sasuke's eyes moved rapidly between Hinata and Naruto wide and bright as they filled once more with tears. "I..." With a hiccup Sasuke dragged in a deep breath, his hands clenching the sheets tight enough that he could feel the fabric trying to give. "Okay..." He finally got out. "Together... we'll... We'll find Itachi together. I...don't know...I don't know..." Sasuke stuttered suck on his thoughts. He couldn't think, couldn't decide what he wanted to do with his brother yet. He wanted him to pay for killing father, but that was a distant weak thought to finding out why... Why would he do it? Why...why would he attack him? Sure it wasn't anything bad...he could almost think of it as sparring, but...

"Hey," Naruto called pushing harder on his forehead before finally pulling back. "You don't have to decide now... You just had something horrible happen. When you decide we'll be here. And we'll be with you no matter what." He said with a narrow-eyed expression.

Hinata nodded tearfully from beside them. "Right!" She called out. "Just...take your time...either way...we aren't strong enough to do anything now...we...we aren't even Ninja yet..." She trailed off. "So...we have time...for you to decide." She said with a weak smile.

Sasuke stared at his friends before nodding and clenching his eyes shut. He could wait. He could think. No matter what he would have Naruto and Hinata with him. They wouldn't leave, and he would have his mother and Kashi as well. It took him a moment but he realized that there would be others that were there for him, that cared for him. He wouldn't be left all alone to suffer. He wouldn't be alone... "Okay..." He sagged as his friends wrapped him in a tight group hug once more and held onto them just as tightly. "Okay."

Mikoto stood from the bed to allow them time as she rubbed her face. Moving over she stood near Moriko, looking at the scene with a heartbroken expression. She was overjoyed that her Sasuke had such loving friends and was horrified to see him suffering so much...because of everything that had happened. She could not help but curse her Clan and husband as much as she mourned for it. Her gaze drifted over towards the other in the room, her hands twitching wanting to reach out but unable to do so.

She knew this would happen and had made her choice long ago. When the Clan started pushing their opinions because of situations when the Hokage was trying so hard to fix things... She had seen the possible outcomes and none of them had ended well. Unfortunately how it ended was one of the worst. She still had Sasuke, her child, her baby...but her other child was now painted as a monster and her husband was gone. She wasn't surprised that she was missing and mourning for her eldest child more than her husband. He had chosen his stance when she had tried repeatedly to speak to him about things, they had moved apart already and knew it was over for some time. Her son though, her Itachi...

"Nothing will be the same..." She muttered lightly, taking a deep breath and pushing down the misery and sorrow that was rising inside and trying to choke her with shaking sobs and a painful shuttering clench to her heart.

"You act as if anything could ever stay the same," Moriko stated bluntly in swift reply. She still was staring down at her clipboard, still trembling with rage and regret. "It's human nature to change, to adapt, to overcome...if we didn't we might as well be machines or dolls..." There was a scornful tone to her voice that Moriko couldn't hide.

Mikoto couldn't help but wonder just what she truly thought about this, or just how involved she had been in the Hokage's decision. Had she gone along with it or been dragged into it much like Sasuke and she had been. If only they had stayed at the apartment last night, things would have been so much easier to deal with. Fugaku had been stubborn though and had been trying to talk them into returning again, had kept them at the Compound to talk sense into them. Unfortunately, it was also the night that the Hokage had given the command to end things. It was not something to be spoken about any longer... Honestly, Mikoto was surprised that Moriko was involved at all. She wasn't sure what all had happened last night, but it seemed that it had gone beyond their Clan alone.

Moriko's fingers tapped on the clipboard as she gave a deep sigh. "I apologize." She said in a forcefully formal tone. "I shall stay with the children. You should clean up and check on the other survivors. You technically are the head for the moment. They could use your support." She said in a clipped tone.

Mikoto paused hesitantly as she looked towards the pile on the bed. Sasuke wasn't seriously harmed, despite everything Itachi would never have hurt his little brother. She wasn't sure what he had been shown with the Sharingan, but she had watched Itachi give her son a beating as she had bled out near her husband. She had struggled towards her youngest son after he had collapsed. It had been painful to watch Sasuke be hurt, but it had been even more so to watch Itachi's tear-streaked face as he had stared at them one more time. All she had been able to do for her eldest was smile for him as he left.

"Alright..." Mikoto said tightly as she felt another wave of pain fill her. Things were going to change and they would be painful for some time and she wasn't sure anything would ever actually be alright again. She turned after a moment of watching her son before she left the room. She couldn't break down in front of her son, she just...couldn't... as the door shut behind her she was quick to reach up and muffle the sob that escaped her throat. She was quick to move towards the bathroom to clean herself up, to allow this moment to herself to mourn and embrace the grief that she was so consumed with at this moment.

Moriko frowned as she stared at the pile of children on the bed before her. Moving she sat down in the chair that was nearby. There was nothing else for her to do while she waited for them to calm down and stop clinging to one another. There would be other people to check in on soon enough, although after the children there was only one she was truly worried about. Moriko would admit she had no clue what to say to Izumi when she woke up.

* * *

The day was slow to move. Sasuke had long fallen asleep, curled up in Hinata's lap as the girl refused to release the boy. Naruto had taken an almost guard dog stance, refusing to move from the foot of the bed and remaining alert with every person that walked by or visited. That was how Kakashi found them when he finally came around to check on them himself. Moriko finally left at that point to take care of her own injuries and to check on the others and Mikoto.

Naruto was quick to notice that the ANBU member Kakashi had been talking to lately had come along and left with the room with Moriko. It raised Naruto's attention and he could almost feel imaginary animal ears perking up in interest. Unfortunately, he couldn't explore the mystery of Moriko today, Sasuke was more important.

Sasuke didn't get very many guests thankfully. Naruto had heard a number of his fangirls outside the door a number of times, he could hear Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino's squeals the loudest. Shockingly it was Moriko's monotone voice that cut through and even overpowered the girl's whines with the most vicious and cruel tongue lashing Naruto had ever heard.

If Moriko had been unpopular before, she would probably be even more so after they went home complaining to their parents. Ripping apart little girls hopes and dreams of love while insulting them and calling them disgrace wannabe killers was not something parents would allow. Civilian ones at least, he was sure most Clan or Ninja mother/s would brush it aside as toughening them up. At least that was what Mikoto had said once when Hinata had made a girl cry for beating her in a Taijutsu match. Hinata had felt guilty enough she hadn't needed the mom to tell her she was being too harsh.

When Moriko finally came back into the room, with a displeased expression and her uniform dishevelled and dropped down into the chair Naruto stared at her curiously. He had so many questions he wanted to ask. It wasn't just about her and studying her, he also wanted to know about Sasuke and Mikoto and the other Uchiha and what was happening in the village and... Blinking he took a deep breath pushing away from the rapidly forming questions in his head.

For a few moments, Naruto ended up staring at Moriko who stared back with a bored expression. The silence filled up the room, and despite the unasked questions, it was soothing. There was no hurry, no tension, no fear worrying them. Only Sasuke resting beneath Hinata's protective watch, Naruto guarding them, and Moriko escaping from the world for a moment of peace. The questions could come later...

Naruto though would never forget this day. He would never forget the night that things were almost destroyed, the Uchiha Clan that was now shattered, and more importantly he would never forget how easily his friend could have been killed...and he would have never known until it was too late. He needed to become stronger, needed to make sure no one could ever trick him or hurt his precious people again.

There was a Darkness in this Village, one that Moriko had brought to his attention and that caused Itachi to slaughter his Clan. And now that he knew it existed he would be aware. Naruto wouldn't be ignorant...he wouldn't let his friends be in danger. If that meant he had to study and question every single person he came across... If he needed to learn how people behaved so he knew when someone was suspicious or not to be trusted...

Then he would distrust everyone until they proved themselves to him. He wouldn't let anyone harm those he cared for again.


	11. Chapter 11 Preview!

**Summary: Uzumaki Naruto took after his mother in most things, including personality. However, after being continuously ignored and berated he eventually gains more of his father's traits, and awakens his mother's Yin Chakra type. Shrewd, determined, and quite he watches the world around him and tries to determine the most advantages he can find for himself. All the while trying to fix his terrible chakra control, conceal his excitable need to shout, handle his sudden violent tendencies, calm down his unconscious obsession with ramen, control the odd glowing chains that try to protect him, understand his sentimentality to the color orange, and figure out his attraction to the color red...oh yeah, and the giant angsting furball he sees when he sleeps.  
**

 **Mira : Okay, sooo... The next chapter might take a while to come out. I have some funerals to see to and...yea. Either way, I thought I should probably leave you with a preview of the next Era! Give me anything thought you have on it, any ideas for the next Era, Teams, maybe even relationship? I do try to take other's suggestions in mind. After all I wrote this story because it was a Head Canon I couldn't get rid of, but I posted it for your enjoyment! I hope everyone continues to read this story and enjoy it as much as they have!  
**

 **CHAPTER 11: Preview!**

There was a night in July that brought with it a great tragedy... On this night the Village lost most of Kohona's Police Force, the Uchiha Clan itself, and the respected Council member Shimura Danzo.

It was a night that the Uchiha Clan was attacked by an unknown man and the traitor Uchiha Itachi. Shimura Danzo who had been alerted to an intruder within the village had decided to inspect the situation himself bringing with him a member of Kohona's medical staff in case there were injuries. He had arrived with the Medic only to find the Uchiha Compound destroyed and littered with bodies. Shimura Danzo heroicly tried to bring the villains to justice for their heinous crimes, however, he fell in battle...

The Medic who had arrived at the scene with the Elder had sustained numerous injuries in the enuring battle, acting as a decoy for one Uchiha Itachi as Danzo faced the intruder head on. When ANBU Black Ops arrived on the scene to take over the battle, Shimura Danzo had already been brought down with fatal wounds. From the report, it was revealed that his right side had been completely ripped open and his head shredded along with it. The Medic had been quick to move to the Elder's side as the ANBU team took over, regrettably though, they had been unable to save the Elder's life and had succomb to his injuries.

Shimura Danzo lost his life in the defense of his Village, and one of it's founding Clan's the Uchiha. It was later decided to have been an act of good fate that the Uchiha had been welcomed back into the Village before the attack. If the Uchiha Clan had all remained in the new Compound when the attack happened, then the entire Clan would most likely have been completely wiped out.

This situation brought several things to change within the village. Due to Danzo's brave actions, someone who had always been at odds with the Uchiha Clan, he was honored as a hero declared to have died for the people of the Village. The Uchiha Clan who had been treated with suspicion, due in part to Danzo himself, were now regarded warmly as their greatest critic gave his very life to protect them. So obviously the Uchiha had proven themselves as loyal members of Kohona if Danzo was willing to die for them. They were also treated with Sympathy for they had lost so many of their loved ones in a single night.

For a Clan that had been outcast from the village, they were suddenly the focus of the Village's care and concern. Ninja that had distrusted them were now happy to assist them and participate in missions. While the Police Force was lacking the Ninja forces were quick to help, filling in and helping out with their duties wherever they could. The villagers were quick to offer the Clan any assistance they could, giving discounted prices and even welcoming the Uchiha Clan into their homes with meals, or to help them relax by offering to watch the younger children.

The Uchiha Clan was finally shown the favor and love that they had always deserved, finally being treated as one of the founding Clans they had always been. All it had taken was their biggest opponent sacrificing his life to protect them...and the suspicion was removed... The Clan that was still treated with fear even after the death of Uchiha Madara, was finally welcomed into the village with warm hearts.

The dream of Senju Tobirama, to complete the dream of Senju Hashirama and even Uchiha Madara, was finally realized...

It was funny...how simply changing the result of a battle could change history itself. After all, History is told by the victors...and the Medic that survived the fight was sure to use that to their advantage.

* * *

"Would anyone care to explain why the Hospital is filled with patients suffering chemical burns and severe rashes from itching powders?" Moriko asked in a bored tone as she flipped over a clipboard in her hand.

"I told you that it was too strong..." Hinata muttered quietly towards Naruto and Sasuke.

"I also wonder if you might have something to do with Inuzuka Kiba's slip from the Hokage Monument that led to his concussion. Or more precisely why he was attempting to paint the faces, to begin with?" The pen in her hand scribbled across the paper.

Sasuke smirked looking at Naruto. "I told you he would do it." He whispered smugly.

"There was also the case of a few merchants whose sealing scrolls exploded on them upon activation for Client testing..." Moriko flipped to the next page, her eyes moving rapidly along the words.

"If they had truly been Uzumaki Seals they would have worked perfectly with my chakra added to them if not better..." Naruto scowled lightly as he glared at the ground before him.

"I see..." Moriko said with a sigh and with a click, her pen was recapped. Placing the pen along the top she allowed it to rest within the hold of the clipboards top before bringing said clipboard down in three simultaneous whacks on top of the three heads before her. "That being said, here are your physical results for your Genin Exam," Moriko stated blankly ripping the papers she had been signing from the clipboard. "Now, leave my office." And...there was the scary narrow-eyed glare that seemed to bring blue flames from hell to surround her.

Naruto couldn't help but pout slightly as he rubbed the top of his head. "I think Kakshi has been bragging again..." He groaned with a sigh as the walked out of the Hospital's entrance. He didn't think they would be caught this time, he had made sure no evidence could be found... Then again, Moriko was a Sensory type that could pick anyone out within Kohona and knew what everyone was doing at every moment. There was literally nothing that could be hidden from her within the village.

"She added chakra to it this time...I just know it...but still...no clipboard should be that strong..." Hinata whispered to herself trying to understand just how Moriko was reinforcing the Clipboard to a Chakra Weapon's strength. At the very least the chakra should have been visible, right?

"It has to be a Genjutsu..." Sasuke scowled as he crossed his arms. "There is no way those flames can just appear because she's angry. The registry said her chakra type was water, how does she even control flames? Blue flames don't even exist..." he rambled to himself annoyed that once again his body had frozen at the 'Look' Moriko started giving them when they turned 10.

He wondered if it was an age thing, as all his mother had to do was narrow her own eyes at him and he would admit to or do anything she asked. She didn't have the terrifying hell gaze Moriko had that felt like your soul was being pulled up your throat through your mouth. Then again...No, he was sure of it now that he thought about it. It was a woman's ability for sure. He was coming to realize just how terrifying they were, Kunoichi especially...or at least retired ones.


	12. Chapter 11 Remaining Pieces

**There was a night in July that brought with it a great tragedy... On this night the Village lost most of Kohona's Police Force, the Uchiha Clan itself, and the respected Council member Shimura Danzo.**

 **It was a night that the Uchiha Clan was attacked by an unknown man and the traitor Uchiha Itachi. Shimura Danzo who had been alerted to an intruder within the village had decided to inspect the situation himself bringing with him a member of Kohona's medical staff in case there were injuries. He had arrived with the Medic only to find the Uchiha Compound destroyed and littered with bodies. Shimura Danzo heroicly tried to bring the villains to justice for their heinous crimes, however, he fell in battle...**

 **The Medic who had arrived at the scene with the Elder had sustained numerous injuries in the enuring battle, acting as a decoy for one Uchiha Itachi as Danzo faced the intruder head on. When ANBU Black Ops arrived on the scene to take over the battle, Shimura Danzo had already been brought down with fatal wounds. From the report, it was revealed that his right side had been completely ripped open and his head shredded along with it. The Medic had been quick to move to the Elder's side as the ANBU team took over, regrettably though, they had been unable to save the Elder's life and had succumbed to his injuries.**

 **Shimura Danzo lost his life in the defence of his Village, and one of it's founding Clan's the Uchiha. It was later decided to have been an act of good fate that the Uchiha had been welcomed back into the Village before the attack. If the Uchiha Clan had all remained in the new Compound when the attack happened, then the entire Clan would most likely have been completely wiped out.**

 **This situation brought several things to change within the village. Due to Danzo's brave actions, someone who had always been at odds with the Uchiha Clan, he was honoured as a hero declared to have died for the people of the Village. The Uchiha Clan who had been treated with suspicion, due in part to Danzo himself, were now regarded warmly as their greatest critic gave his very life to protect them. So obviously the Uchiha had proven themselves as loyal members of Kohona if Danzo was willing to die for them. They were also treated with Sympathy for they had lost so many of their loved ones in a single night.**

 **For a Clan that had been outcast from the village, they were suddenly the focus of the Village's care and concern. Ninja that had distrusted them were now happy to assist them and participate in missions. While the Police Force was lacking the Ninja forces were quick to help, filling in and helping out with their duties wherever they could. The villagers were quick to offer the Clan any assistance they could, giving discounted prices and even welcoming the Uchiha Clan into their homes with meals, or to help them relax by offering to watch the younger children.**

 **The Uchiha Clan was finally shown the favour and love that they had always deserved, finally being treated as one of the founding Clans they had always been. All it had taken was their biggest opponent sacrificing his life to protect them...and the suspicion was removed... The Clan that was still treated with fear even after the death of Uchiha Madara, was finally welcomed into the village with warm hearts.**

 **The dream of Senju Tobirama, to complete the dream of Senju Hashirama and even Uchiha Madara, was finally realized...**

 **It was funny...how simply changing the result of a battle could change history itself. After all, History is told by the victors...and the Medic that survived the fight was sure to use that to their advantage.**

* * *

"I hate you." The phrase was swift and stern, although lacking any emotion coming from the monotone voice speaking it. This, in turn, brought to attention just how serious the person was in their declaration. After all, true hatred lay in indifference.

Sarutobi Hiruzen almost flinched at those very words coming from the face so similar to his beloved sensei, in a tone that would have sounded exactly like the previous Hokage before him. "Ah, I take it you are not pleased Moriko?" He questioned in a curious tone, hiding back the need to apologize.

"I don't think anyone is pleased with this...at least anyone who actually knows what stunt you pulled." Moriko scolded her eyes narrowing.

Kakashi withheld an amused snort as he made sure to shove his face deeper into the book he held. Moriko was an interesting person, and she made no attempt at hiding how much she hated authority and thought adults were morons. Something she had muttered repeatedly since they arrived at Danzo's underground base.

Tenzo shifted uneasily as his eyes moved between the group. He truly was not comfortable with Moriko's disrespect towards the Hokage, but he didn't think he had a right to say anything as the Sandaime himself didn't seem to mind. That and he wasn't sure how he felt about being back beneath Kohona, back in Danzo's base where he was almost killed...

It was still something he couldn't comprehend, that Shimura Danzo was indeed dead. There had only been two men Tenzo would admit to fearing in his life, Danzo being one and Orochimaru the other. To think that the man that had trained him, controlled him, and even sealed into forceful obedience was gone... It was almost freeing if the fear of Danzo's army wasn't making him so anxious.

However, it was quite...too quiet. Shouldn't there be noise? Shouldn't Danzo's army be active? They stood in the centre of his base and yet...

"Why are the Ne forces not acting?" He questioned quietly, almost jumping when three sets of eyes looked in his direction.

"Ah, fear not," Hiruzen stated as he reached up placing his Kiseru to his mouth for a moment of silence. "No one of Ne is currently able to leave the Underground at the moment. The Root compound has now become their prison until this mess can be figured out." He explained with a sigh as he released the smoke from his lungs and to the air around him.

"Trapped?" Tenzo asked in confusion. Kakashi also looking up from his book, his frown hidden beneath his mask.

Moriko was the one to move at that, a scowl of annoyance on her face as she crouched down placing her hand on the ground. There was a pulse of chakra that suddenly revealed just what the Hokage was speaking about. Glowing golden in colour and with a chain like a pattern entwined were seals. They spread along the compound ground disappearing deep within where the light did not touch. They circled and climbed coving walls, buildings, and even the very ceiling was covered giving an appearance of a cage.

"One good thing that came from being what I am..." Moriko said with an expression of distaste, causing Tenzo to shift uncomfortably. "Since my DNA registers Senju Tobirama as my biological father, I was able to unseal certain areas in the old Senju compound and the Hokage Tower. One of these areas held the seals Uzumaki Mito brought with her when she became Senju Hashirama's wife." Moriko explained glancing in Tenzo's direction.

Tenzo nodded slowly. Danzo had always tried to have him unseal the locked areas of the Senju Compound, however, while he had Hashirama's DNA in him it hadn't changed his blood nor did it make him a direct descendant, more like a distant relative. He already had the blood of both his parents coursing through his veins before he was chosen after all. From what Tenzo knew, Moriko had been injected with the Nidaime's before she even grew from a fetus. That would probably be why the seals would recognize her as a direct family member.

"I won't lie and say I'm skilled at Seals. I know the basic knowledge that most Medic's are taught for treatment purposes. If Mito-Sama hadn't been so precise and exact in her seal work and application I doubt this would have been able to work without Jiraiya-Sama here... An Uzumaki would have been able to use it easily." Moriko muttered with a slight frown as her eyes traced over the seal work. "As it is I needed help from the Barrier team to even be able to place the seal and figure out how to extend it, let alone figure out how it worked. They did the work, I only provided the chakra. This is the only time having insane chakra levels comes in handy I suppose." She finished with a shrug.

Hiruzen nodded as she finished speaking. "The seal is a containing type, similar to the Five-Seal Barrier. While it does take a large amount of Chakra to keep active, it doesn't have specific requirements to be activated such as the Four Red Yang Formation does. As it was a creation of Lady Mito it is a very strong seal, able the contain the members of Ne and stop them from using chakra. I must say it was an ingenious creation, once activated it uses the chakra of those within to help strengthen it and keep it active." Hiruzen explained as he eyes drifted over the familiar swirling patterns of chains. It had been a long time since he had a seen a seal created by the wife of the Shoudai.

Moriko nodded, removing her hand and allowing the sealing to fade away from view. "I'm pretty much here as a warden for the seal while everything is figured out. Since chakra cannot be used within the seal, the one Danzo placed on his...army cannot be activated. That also means that a method to remove them has to be figured out..." She said glancing towards Tenzo. "And then those that held it will need to be evaluated to see if they are...safe to remain in Kohona or not..."

"Safe?" Tenzo asked curiously.

Kakashi nods snapping his book closed. "She means if they are Loyal to Kohona and not Danzo's manipulations. If they prove to be too far beyond our reach, they will most likely be eliminated..." Kakashi spoke calmly, although an expression of dislike crossed his face as speaking of killing fellow members of Kohona. It wasn't something he agreed with, it wasn't something he wanted to do at all...

Hiruzen nodded as Tenzo froze at the thought of all of Ne possibly being killed. "Moriko will be keeping an eye on the seal, since the Barrier Team has returned to their posts, and she shall be the Medic to deal with any medical needs we might come across and help with their evaluation. However, I also need those that have seen and dealt with Danzo's methods to help as well." He explained taking another deep breath of smoke as he looked towards the two males.

Tenzo blinked slowly as he understood what he was asking. "You want Kakashi and I to help?" He questioned, gaining a nod from the Hokage. Tenzo looked over locking eyes with Kakashi as he thought over it all. He was uncomfortable with it, to be honest. Since being removed from Danzo's care he had tried to ignore and forget what went on in the Ne.

"Just who will know of this, Hokage-Sama?" Kakashi questioned after a moment of thought.

Hiruzen released a deep breath of smoke as a stern expression crossed his face. "Thanks to Moriko's...testimony on Danzo's behalf the village sees him as the Hero he always wanted to be. It has also helped improve relations in the Village with the Uchiha Clan. As such, the public is not to know of his actions under any circumstances. Those that have worked with or been aware of Ne will, of course, know such as yourselves. Other than that only the T&I Headquarters will be informed of the situation. They shall be helping in the evaluations to make sure there are no hidden motives or secrets hidden. Inochi shall be heading that himself, meaning it will be a slow process. I don't need the fear and horror that will come from Danzo's actions being spread. I am still cleaning up the mess Orochimaru left behind."

Tenzo nodded slowly. "I...see..." He muttered.

Kakashi glanced at the other from the corner of his eye and gave a sigh, "This really is all a mess... Danzo might have been a problem, but his death seems to have created a much bigger one..." He said with a bored tone to his voice.

Hiruzen gave his own sigh in return. "Yes, and I have no one else but myself to blame...if only I had been able to shoulder the burden of the Darkness that exists within the Shinobi Nations... If only I could have balanced it and continued the goals of strengthening and building the village as the Nidaime had..." Hiruzen spoke with a wistful tone that ended in a mournful tone. "There is nothing to be done for it now... I'm far too old to change things more then I have."

Moriko glanced at the three men from the corner of her eyes with a scowl crossing her face. "So you intend for the new generation to have to deal with this...to fix the problems that you caused..." She scolded, gaining a tired expression from the Hokage causing her to scoff and look away. "Of course...Our goals are to protect and help the new Generation to grow...only to lead them like lambs to the slaughter..."

"Moriko," Hiruzen spoke only to be silenced as the girl crossed her arms turning away from the three.

"This is why I'm not one of your soldiers...one of your weapons...I refuse to just leave them blind to stumble along and hope they will succeed where we have failed...it's nonsense..." She grits out, her hands tightening on her arms. "It's unforgivable..."

Kakashi remained silent as he watched the scene play out, closing his eyes with a deep sigh he opened them towards the sky. When he returned home it would be to a broken little boy that was still healing from the betrayal of the very village that should have protected him. To think that one day Naruto and his generation would be responsible for the future of the village... That they would have the burden of carrying the consequences of the past... The hatred that the Shinobi Nations had created, through bloodshed, deception, and betrayal...would one day take their failings on as their own...

It really was a saddening thought, wasn't it?

* * *

Mikoto was silent as she held trembling hands in her lap. She had returned to the Clan's Compound looking at the destruction around her. The needless death of those with more pride then intelligence, those that held the past and its grudges more tightly than the future or peace... She had wondered the streets and buildings like one of the ghosts that no doubt haunted it.

Eventually, her feet brought her to the house that had come to be after the Kyuubi attack. Her hand dragging along the painted walls and running over brief items and nicknacks she came across. That horrible vase Fugaku's mother had forced them to keep. The books that were always in quick reach for those who entered, the tea set she had for guests...

Wondering through the house she had ended up here, in the kitchen at the table her family so rarely ate together at. If she closed her eyes she could see them, feel them... She could feel the tears burning in her eyes as her hands tightened. Sasuke would be talking animatedly about what he learned today, Fugaku would be distant but observant, Itachi...Itachi would be praising and encouraging toward her youngest, while she would simply smile and laugh-happy they were together...

"Oh, Itachi..." Her hand jerked up to cover her mouth as if speaking here would awaken something. Her mind flickered back to cold eyes and a cruel expression...to tears falling as Fugaku accepted his fate. Her son, her precious little child... The child she had coddled and loved, the soft-hearted boy who never really hardened to the Clan's ways.

No, her Itachi had merely learned to distance himself, to think of everything as a lie...to become a lie... He acknowledged what was happening knew it was real, but he would never accept it as truth... Locking everything away and burring it so far down that he couldn't feel any of it, only watch it like a bystander...distant but there. An observer and nothing more.

There was an ache where Fugaku had been. A cold chill where she could feel her husband at her side, or the memory of it at least. She mourned for him, for the husband she had loved and who had won her over for marriage... She mourned for what had been, who he had been once upon a time...a time that felt almost like a dream now. All the more she felt a burning ember of hatred within her. Her husband, her beloved Fugaku...where had he gone?

Where had the man that had held Itachi whenever he could sneak him away from her hold? The one that cooed at Sasuke and informed Itachi how important being an elder sibling was? The one that would spend more time standing over their children at night as they slept, because he feared they would be stolen if he let his guard down? Where was her husband that had loved the village and been loyal, the one that would have killed himself before possibly hurting another person of Kohona? Why had he changed, why he had he left her?

Her body shuddered as the cold surrounded her, the image in her mind vanishing away. She opened her eyes slowly to stare at the empty table, the empty cushions that were waiting for those that would never return. Fugaku, her beloved was gone and had been for some time, the anger would remain but there was nothing she could cling to involving him.

Itachi, her sweet darling little boy... He was now a murderer, a Kin slayer and traitor, he would never be able to return to her. Wrapped so deeply within his lies and loyalty to those he loved, he would never return...never look at them as he truly was again.

Sasuke, her poor dear Sasuke who was so confused and filled with pain psychological and physical... Just as broken as she was, but more so... Her innocent little boy hadn't been ready... And if her husband had truly forced the Clan to become the enemies of Kohona as he had planned... A part of her was almost thankful for Itachi's actions, as selfish and horrible as the thought was.

Her Sasuke wouldn't have been able to handle being the enemy of their village, being hated and distrusted by everyone around him... It would have broken her little boy... To be the bad guy, to be the enemy...he would have faded away until there was only an empty shell left, angry and bitter...

Taking a deep shuddering breath she closed her eyes once more before she finally pushed herself away from the table.

The past was nothing more than just that now, the past...a memory that could no longer be touched...but fondly looked back on. Her Sasuke, he was the future. He and his friends would begin their own journey's soon enough and would be the ones to face the world. She would do her best to make sure they weren't alone...that they were prepared. Because one day she would be left behind, as her child began his legacy and lived his own life... She could only hope to help him along his way, to make sure he was strong enough to endure everything he might do or find.

When Mikoto left the Uchiha Compound, she knew she would never return there. It would be best if the village tore down that bloodstained memory...


End file.
